Deliberate Mistakes
by CrimsonEyes
Summary: A story involving the events from the Angel of Might to the end, and an original character of my own creation. I have no ability to summarize, so if you at all care, read the story.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, as should be apparently obvious. Evangelion and all related characters belong to GAINAX and whomever they may have sold the rights to. Of course, spoilers ahead, so you have been warned, along with violence, language, and mature situations possible in later editions.

I don't expect everyone will like or appreciate my work, but let us get a few things out of the way first. Avery Black is not me, this is not, nor has it ever been a self-insert. He IS a character of my own creation, and if you do not care for author-created characters, then by all means depart, and save me the trouble of not caring about your opinion. Feedback from such as you will be ignored. Feedback from people I can respect, or feedback that is constructive, is always welcome. I will write this story reguardless of what is given to me, so repeatedly flaming me will do nothing but prove to me how stupid you are. As I said above, save me the trouble of not caring about your opinion, if you intend to do that.

I write on paper before placing anything on computer, so updates will be slow, depending on my mood, the time to write/type I am given by college and work, and when and how writer's block decides to rear it's head.

That being said, enjoy. 

CrimsonEyes

  


" " - denotes speech

* * - denotes thought

' ' - denotes a flashback/memory

  


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


**SIXTH - DELIBERATE MISTAKES**

**Prologue**

**By CrimsonEyes**

  


The water cascaded down his body in streams, slicking his skin, and matting his hair together in clumps, until it resembled nothing more than a tattered, threadbare cape that wrapped about his thin frame. The heat, the dampness, it all felt good, a welcome releasing of the tensions that the day had brought.

Many of these were self-inflicted, challenges and torments placed in his path by the very one who had to meet them everyday. Those, he could deal with. He knew his limits, he had known them for years now. It was the unexpected that had his body so tense this night, the curves in an otherwise straight and predictable road. That was what his concerns were saved for.

His parent's reactions, for one, had been exactly as expected, as well acted as though they had been on stage. Pride, sadness, and an underlying message to accept the offer and go, to go as soon as possible. They needen't have worried about that, as he had already accepted, long before they had finished explaining what they had wanted from him. The movers had come and gone, leaving him with a bare few personal possessions for the journey to come. His parents, of course, had had no real way of knowing this. No doubt their orders had been to coerce him into accepting as quickly as possible, orders given with the assumption that he would be difficult, or require time to think. They had recovered admirably, when he informed them that he was leaving the very next day. A small blemish in an otherwise flawless performance.

He sighed, barely audible underneath the shower's spray, and reached forward, twisting the knob until the water stopped, the night's chill quickly sneaking in to steal away the warmth gained. He did not linger, quickly drying himself off, and wringing what excess water he could from his hair, before slipping into sleeping clothes, a shirt so tattered around the chest that it barely hung on his shoulders, and a pair of black sweat pants, in deference to the cold of the evening. Then, he retreated to his bed, hairbrush in hand, as he slowly chased the tangles and mats from his hair. This was a nightly ritual for him, borne both from necessity and desire. Necessity, in that hair like and as long as his required constant care, lest he wake up with knots in the morning, knots that required time and pain to untie. Desire, was for the calm it bestowed him, a mantra of sorts, allowing his body to guide itself, while his mind recalled the events of the day.

And this day had had much to remember, a surprise or two to be sure, but.......also, not totally unexpected. Ever since the news of the Fourth, he had been expecting this, knowing that sooner or later he would be called up. The question was, why? Why now, of all times? They had known of his existence mere days after finding the Fourth, yet nothing had been said or done, until today, about moving him elsewheres. It had seemed like they were content to have him remain here, training and guarding for an attack that never came, that WOULD not come. And then, in one day, a total blitzkrieg, a rush to get him out of the country as soon as possible, with even his parents having done their part in the charade. Personally, he was impressed. NERV was efficient, he had to give them that.

He blinked once, clearing his vision, and reached up, brushing a few stray hairs from his field of view, as his other hand gathered his hair together and secured it, the ritual done, for tonight. One last time, he cast his eyes about his room, making sure that all was as it should be. He left early tomorrow morning, he could not afford to waste time with something that could have been done tonight. Finally, satisfied that all was in it's place, he killed the lights, and laid back, his breathing slowing as his mind drifted to sleep.

Still, the words he had heard today would haunt his mind long after he had submitted conscious control over it. Had they known how sharp his hearing was, they likely would not have relied on whispers to keep their words unheard.

'......Yes Commander, the Sixth has agreed to come with us back to Tokyo-3. His possessions and Evangelion are being loaded onto the transport plane as we speak........Yes, we will depart tomorrow morning at 0800, we should arrive in Tokyo-3 sometime that evening, I'll arrange for Misato to have the other Children meet him the next day after school lets out, I'll trust her to deal with his living arrangements as well........'

*The Sixth.......I believed......and always was told.....I was the Fifth......*

CONTINUED


	2. Revelations

**SIXTH - DELIBERATE MISTAKES**

**Chapter One**

**Revelations**

  


It can be said that life runs in patterns. Indeed, many people, after a period of rebellion and freedom in their youth, settle down into a regimented, 9 to 5 existence, seldom breaking from a routine that varied only slightly from day to day. The life cycles carried out in the apartment of one Misato Katsuragi, however, could hardly be labeled as such.

But Chaos Theory tells us that even in seeming randomness, there is an underlying order, for those who look hard enough to see it. This morning, the small measure of order, disturbed for a month, was slowly re-establishing itself. Misato was, for the first time in many weeks, sleeping soundly, all being right with the world, or, at least, as right as the world can be, considering the times. Asuka Langely Soryu slept as well, as she had for the past week, the worries and fears she subconsciously carried, unable to truly admit them to herself, had dissipated like mist in the morning sun. Shinji, as always, had risen early, and was preparing breakfast for his roommates. Had Misato know this, she would have scolded him, and sent him back to bed, forcefully, if need be. For Shinji was only a week removed from the month-long ordeal caused by the Angel of Might. In order to defeat the Angel, to save NERV, Shinji's soul had once again burst free from its moorings, his Evangelion awakening to strike down those who threatened its pilot. But, Shinji himself nearly paid the price for that victory, having gone too deep within the recesses of his Evangelion, and, in the end, his physical body was absorbed into the LCL, leaving his soul trapped within the bio-mechanical robot known as Evangelion Unit-01. And yet, somehow, he had survived, his body having been returned by his Eva.

The few times he had let himself think of the narrow escape he had had, he had been unable to answer just why exactly he had been returned. The only thing that made any sense to him were some of Kaji's first words to him. *Luck……is a part of my destiny……*

Shinji's reverie was brought to a halt by the sounds of movement from the living room. It appeared that the smell of food had saved him from the trouble of rousing his roommates from bed.

"Asuka, whatever that is, it smells GREAT! I hope you made a lot, 'cause as hungry as I am, Shinji might not………" Misato trailed off, as she finally notice that Asuka was not the one cooking breakfast. "….Shinji…..and just WHY, may I ask, are you not in bed?"

Shinji flushed, his eyes dropping to the pan of bacon he was frying. "….Sorry Misato……it's just that…….it's been a week now…..and I feel fine. I'm tired of laying in bed all week…..I want to move again…to go back to school…..I just feel……that I'm not earning my keep around here……."

"Shinji…" Misato deadpanned, her eyes still boring holes in his skull. Somewhat hesitantly, he looked up. "You're burning the bacon, Shinji….."

"Huh?!" Suddenly, Shinji was made aware of the smoke beginning to rise from the pan's contents. It seems he had, indeed, burned the bacon. "Oh gosh! Sorry sorry sorry……" Frantically, he scrambled to salvage what he could, as Misato looked on, a smile of genuine affection cracking her face. She patted him on his back, as his breathing returned to normal.

"Don't worry about it Shinji……I'm just glad that you're feeling all right…." Still smiling, she retrieved her morning beer, and sat down at the table, her fingers playing with the can's tab. "To be honest, I was going to ask you if you felt like getting up and going to school today anyways, so you saved me the trouble. I take it that you DO feel like going to school today?"

Shinji nodded. "Right now, anything's better than staring at my ceiling all day…"

"That sounds like the Shinji I know….by the way, when you get out of school, could you bring Rei home with you? There's something I need to tell the three of you, and it'd be easier if you were all here."

"What if she's not in school, Misato? You know how often she's absent…."

Misato smirked. "Then go by her place and get her, Shinji. If she's not there or at NERV, then I can't think of where she'd be." Her grin broadened. "This way, you have an excuse to go see her, don't you?"

Predictably, Shinji flushed, fumbling with the plates in his hands. "But…Misato, you know……it's not like that….Ayanami and I…."

"Yeah, I know. But like I said, it's just too much fun to tease you, and I've been deprived that for awhile now. I was worried I might have lost my touch."

"Oh, I don't know, Misato. I think that pervert will take any opportunity to be alone with any girl he can get, even one like Wondergirl." Her face wearing a smirk that mirrored the one on her guardian's face, Asuka laid her schoolbag down by the table, and seated herself, waiting on Shinji to serve her.

"Morning Asuka…" said Shinji, somewhat half-heartedly, the bite of her words having shattered what little tranquility his morning had previously held. Absently, he placed the usual helpings of breakfast before his roommates, before serving himself.

"So you're coming back to school today, are you Shinji?" asked Asuka. Shinji nodded, unwilling to say anything at the moment, the sting of her previous comment having not yet faded. "Well that's good….."

Shinji blinked, wondering if he had heard right. *No way……could she actually be saying……*

"….cause it's been the SAME questions EVERY day from your two fellow stooges. 'Where's Shinji?' 'When's he coming back?' I was beginning to think Aida was going to try to hack into NERV itself to try to find out where you were." She smirked, oblivious to the look of wonderment that had grown and died on Shinji's face. "I'm tired of covering for you, Third Child. You'll save me a few gray hairs by coming in today. It's the very least you can do for someone as wonderful as me."

Shinji said nothing, whatever hopeful feelings that had been budding inside of him having been dashed. *So much for things being different between us…….but then, I should know that's too much to hope for.*

"So, Misato…….what's this big announcement we all need to be here for?" inquired Asuka, changing tack abruptly. "It must be pretty important if you need Wondergirl to be here…..so spill, what's the news?"

Misato shook her head. "Sorry Asuka, officially, it's classified by NERV. Until this evening, I don't have the authority to tell you…….." Her expression changed, the playfulness draining from it in a heartbeat. "If I told you now…" she stated, her voice cold and professional. ,"I'd have to kill you…..Eva pilots or not….."

Shinji felt his heart leap into his throat at the intensity of the glare Misato was leveling at Asuka…no, at both of them. Even the unshakable Asuka had paled, if only a little.

Then Misato's face cracked into a smile, as she began laughing. "Just…..just kidding, kids…..GOD! The looks on your faces……" She broke off, as another fit of laughter seized her. "Go on you two, there'll be plenty of time to talk later tonight, but you're going to be late if you don't hurry up."

Asuka, still mildly annoyed at Misato, glanced at the clock, and, noticing that, this time at least, Misato was serious, bolted the remains of her breakfast down, and snatched her bag in one hand, and Shinji's arm in the other, and dashed out the door. "Ach, come ON you! I'm not going to be late because you're out of shape from laying in bed for a week. Move, Third Child, I'm not dragging you all the way to school!"

Shinji merely sighed, and began running alongside her, a faint smile cracking the corners of his lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


The day had started off as another of the bright and sunny days that were so commonplace in the continual summer that had followed the Second Impact, but halfway through lunch, it had started raining, resulting in several drenched students. Even now, the school day nearly over, it was still pouring down rain in an intensity that was usually saved by nature for hurricanes or the rainy seasons of certain countries. Shinji's teacher droned on, speaking of the Second Impact as though every other lecture he gave was not of the exact same subject. The class, for the most part, was counting the minutes until freedom, their eyes firmly glued to the clock, watched as each second ticked by, inching them one second closer to the end of another school day. Shinji was not one of these students.

His eyes were firmly starting at, and beyond his desktop, his mind firmly elsewhere, or, more correctly, else when. His arrival back in school after a month long absence had caused a stir, smaller than he expected…..but still, it was nice to know that…he had been missed.

Predictably, Kensuke had badgered him with a flurry of question about his whereabouts for the past few weeks, some vaguely credible, some so far off base that Shinji had to stifle laughter, worried about hurting his friend's feelings. And Hikari, of course, had presented him with a stack of printouts several inches thick, but had surprised him with a whispered "I'm glad you're back…….Asuka's been worried about you…." Shinji was aware that Hikari knew Asuka better than anyone else in school…..but Asuka showing concern over him wasn't something he could easily believe…….because, to him, her actions did not match Hikari's words.

Touji though……..Shinji had barely been able to look his friend in the eye, his gaze inevitably drawn to the prosthetic arm and leg Touji now wore……and it had been all his fault. He had hastily began stammering an apology, an apology that had died in his throat when Touji had risen, a look of fury on his face. Shinji had cringed, having seen that look once before, right before Touji had decked him. Shinji's head lowered, his eyes closing, awaiting the inevitable….something he felt he completely deserved. His surprise had been complete when Touji merely tapped him on the head, barely mussing his hair. Confused, Shinji had opened his eyes to see Touji glaring at him.

"Ikari…..you really ARE an idiot, you know that? Misato visited me in the hospital, and she told me what happened, what your father did. I know that it wasn't you attacking me…but I guess the Demon didn't give you my message…"

It has been said that if you speak the name of evil, then it will appear, and, at that moment, Asuka made believers of Touji and Kensuke.

"And just WHY do you two Stooges think I'm your personal messenger girl?" Touji, of course, chose to mumble something under his breath, something that earned him a swat on the head by Asuka, then Hikari. "Tell me, if you were so worried about your fellow Stooge here, why didn't you just go and visit him yourself? Honestly, BOYS!" She sighed, a wearied, put-upon sigh, and dragged Hikari back to their seats in the rear of the classroom, leaving Touji to glare daggers at Asuka's back.

"Man, someday, I'm going to ram a stake right through that bitch's heart. Yo, Ikari, you're been in her room, right? She sleep in a coffin or what?"

While Shinji frantically shook his head no, no to what, his mind hadn't figured out yet, Kensuke merely sighed. "Touji, that's VAMPIRES, not demons. She couldn't even be walking around in the sunlight if she was a vampire, she'd melt, or burst into flames, or something……." He trailed off, as Touji's face took on a VERY evil grin, indeed, his mind no doubt picturing said things happening to Asuka, slowly, and repeatedly.

"Yeah, I guess that would be too easy, huh?" He sank into his seat. "Just shove the bitch outside and watch her fry….we could even charge tickets….OW!" A pencil rebounded off Touji's head, the following insult unnecessary for identifying the projectile's owner. Thankfully, the teacher had chosen that exact moment to enter the classroom, and Hikari, stepping into her role as class representative, had defused the situation, glaring Touji back into his seat, and away from Asuka.

*All in all, not a bad day back…..I guess I was missed, after all..* thought Shinji. *Even Ayanami, I think…* True, it had only been there a microsecond, but the normally blank expression on Rei's face had slipped when he had stepped into the classroom that morning. Everyone else had been too busy watching Shinji to notice it, but Shinji, being unable to marvel at his own return to school, had seen it. And he had seen…what? Surprise? Anger? Relief? Happiness? He honestly couldn't say. Rei, despite having spent more time around him than anyone else, save his father, remained a mystery to him.

Which reminded him that he still needed to tell her about the meeting Misato was having after school. *At least it's NERV business….it'll sound less like I'm asking her out or something, and I'd never hear the end of that.* Vaguely, he was aware of the bell ringing, the class letting out a collective sigh. After rising and bowing to the teacher, the students began rising and packing their bags as though they were evacuating from an Angel attack.

"So, Ikari, what do you want to do today?" Asked Touji. "We've got a month of catching up to do, and there's no time like the present, and no place better than yours, right Shinji?"

Shinji shook his head, the grin plastered across Touji's face a familiar one. *A month of not seeing Misato, you mean…* "Sorry guys," he said. "Not today, Misato said she needs us home today, some official NERV announcement or something……and that means pilots only….sorry," he finished, somewhat lamely. His eyes flicked to the door of the room. Asuka had already left, not a problem, as she knew about the meeting, but Rei was on her way out too, and Misato HAD said she needed to be there. Sighing, Shinji called out to her. "Ayanami! Could you wait a moment? I need to talk to you…."

Halfway through the door, Rei stopped short, turned, regarded Shinji, who of course, couldn't suppress a blush underneath her gaze, blinked, and nodded. She stepped back into the classroom, out of the general path of the students, and waited, her arms folded behind her, one hand grasping the elbow of her other arm, which dangled freely.

"Official NERV business, huh, Shinji?" asked Kensuke, a very different smile on his face, but one that was just as familiar to Shinji. "Been missing your honey, have you? Not that I can fault you, Rei is QUITE the babe, if you can look past her freakiness…."

If possible, Shinji flushed even redder, praying that Rei hadn't heard that. "It's not…..Ayanami and I AREN'T like that, how many times do I have to say it? Misato needs her there tonight, so she asked me to tell her….since you both know Asuka doesn't like her…." Shinji's voice trailed off at that, his mind reminding him just how little Asuka cared for 'Wondergirl', as she referred to Ayanami. It still bothered him that she thought so little of Rei. Despite the differences of the two girls, they were both close friends to him…..he just wished they got along better with each other. Sighing, leaving his thoughts for another time, Shinji stood up. "And Ayanami isn't freaky, she's just herself….if that makes any sense. I'll see you tomorrow, guys…"

Distantly, Shinji heard his friends say their farewells, as he walked over to where Rei stood, her eyes shifting from the window, where she had been staring, to him. "Ayanami, thanks for waiting on me."

"Ikari-kun." She said, her typical greeting to him. "You stated that you wished to speak to me?"

"Yeah, c'mon, walk with me. I'll tell you on the way there," he said, distractedly, wanting to get out of Touji and Kensuke's eyes, knowing perfectly well he still would never hear the end of this. Hurriedly, he exited the classroom, Rei close behind him.

"Where are we going, Ikari-kun?" she asked, as they darted from awning to awning, trying to stay out of the pouring rain as much as possible.

"To Misato's. She asked me to bring you there after class, she says there's an important announcement that she needs to tell us, official NERV business…….she didn't think you would have been told yet, so she asked me to bring you when I came home today."

"I see…." Answered Rei, her voice neither rising or falling a decibel. "Captain Katsuragi was correct, I have not been informed of any new reports pertaining to NERV. Do you have any idea of the nature of the announcement, Ikari-kun?"

Shinji shook his head. "No, I don't. Misato said she didn't have the authority to tell us anything until tonight….She actually told Asuka that she'd have to kill her if she told her anything this morning, but I think she was joking." Shinji smiled, then, just as quickly frowned, as Rei simply stared at him.

"Then I am sure Major Katsuragi will inform us when we arrive." Stated Rei. Shinji, not having much to say to that, remained silent throughout the remainder of the walk, his curiosity, despite himself, having been piqued by Rei's inquiry.

*I do wonder what's so important that Misato had us come directly home…….* Mentally, he compared scenario after scenario, reviewing and discarding one after another, finally resigning himself against second-guessing Misato. Knowing her, it could be something not so serious….for all he knew, she had put together a surprise party for him, and had used the excuse of a 'NERV announcement' to lure himself and Rei there. Shinji sighed again. He really didn't need something like that right now….school had been stressful enough to make him want to simply curl up in bed and sleep for a week.

"Ikari…."

Rei's voice broke Shinji from his reverie. Slowing in his walk, he turned to regard her, thankful that the rain had slackened enough to where it was only a light drizzle. "Ayanami….did you say something?"

"Yes, I did……" her voice was quieter than normal, so that Shinji almost had to strain his ears to hear her. "Ikari….I was….glad….to hear that you were unhurt by your Eva….and it…..made me feel glad to see you in school today…"

Shinji started, nearly tripping over his own feet as Rei's words registered in his mind. Somehow, he found his voice. "Ayanami….are…are you saying that you were worried about me?"

She considered for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, I…..I believe I am…"

All the stress of the day fell from his shoulders like the rain that dripped from his hair. Unable to help himself, he smiled at her. "Thank you….Rei. I know it's silly to say this, because I know that Misato, Touji and Kensuke, and even Asuka, in her own way…were worried about me……..but it's still nice to hear that from someone…."

For a brief moment, Rei's face opened up, as the corners of her mouth turned up, in a small, small smile. And then she blinked, and she was Rei Ayanami again, her face again devoid of expression. "We should hurry Ikari-kun. Major Katsuragi probably wishes for us to be there soon." And with that, she started off again, her pace much brisker than before, leaving Shinji to follow after her, wondering exactly what had happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


"Misato, I'm home! Ayanami's with me too!" called Shinji, as she slipped his shoes off, shaking water from his hair.

"And it's about damn time, too!" came Asuka's voice, from the vicinity of the kitchen. "Took you long enough, didn't it? What were you up to with the First, Shinji?" Shinji rounded the corner into the kitchen, Asuka greeting him with a smirk that was purely predatory. "On second thought, keep it to yourself. I don't really want to know what a pervert like you was doing with her."

Shinji merely sighed, not willing to dignify Asuka's taunt with a response. Rei, for her part, merely made her way to a seat at the table, her eyes traveling to the balcony door, and beyond.

"Hey kids, we all here?" Misato strolled through the living area, dressed conservatively (at least for her) in jeans and a T-shirt. Still enough to send boys like Touji and Kensuke into fits of hormonal outbursts, but better than what Shinji and Asuka had come to expect. She glanced at Rei and Shinji, smirked, and tossed them the towels she had been carrying. "Dry off, you two. When Asuka came home dripping wet, I had a feeling you two would need these." Shinji nodded thanks to Misato, as he and Rei began drying themselves off. Misato stepped into the kitchen area, paused, as if considering something, and then turned, returning to the table and seating herself. "C'mon, Shinji, sit down. I know Asuka's chomping at the bit to hear what I have to say." Indeed, Asuka's impatience was rather apparent, her fingers drumming a staccato beat on the wood of the tabletop. Shinji seated himself, setting his schoolbag on the table, still absently drying his hair out.

It was then that he realized something, or, more correctly, the absence of something. *No beer. Misato ALWAYS has a can when she's talking to us……this must be pretty important…or pretty serious…*

"Ok….you probably all heard about NERV-02 in America vanishing a couple of months ago, right?" Wordlessly, they all nodded, and Misato continued, her voice steady. "Well, right before they were wiped out, they were sent a list of possible candidates for the Fifth Child from the Marduk Agency. The various other NERV branches in America were testing those candidates when the disaster happened….." she paused, her hand groping for a beer can that wasn't there. "With everything that's been happening over the past month here, NERV has been too busy with repairs and dealing with….the consequences of the attacks to pay much attention to our other branches. But….I was informed by Commander Ikari yesterday that…one of the branches hit paydirt….."

Shinji and Asuka's eyes widened. Rei blinked.

"So…then they've found the Fifth Child?" asked Asuka.

Misato shook her head. "According to what I was told, they found him only a few days after we found the Fourth Child…" Shinji fidgeted at this, still a bit uneasy with the memories that the mention of the Fourth Child brought. "…but with the attacks by the Thirteenth and Fourteenth Angels, and with Shinji being absorbed by Unit-01, we were just too busy to notice….But now…Ritsuko was sent over to America yesterday to bring him, and his Eva to Tokyo-3….I gather that the higher ups in the UN are worried that we'll lose another branch in the US…."

Shinji spoke up. "So, then, the Fifth Child is…coming here?"

"Yeah…..they flew out this morning at around 0800 hours…..they're probably getting close to landing right about now…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


It was raining…he hated the rain.

He could see the rain beating itself against the windows, could hear the millions upon millions of drops pelting themselves against the roof above him. Had he chosen to, he could have remained in the passenger section, could have continued to watch Dr. Akagi as she typed endlessly away, her mind already on the activation test for Unit-06. In all truth, he probably would have been advised to, as that was one of the only sections that was heated on the transport, providing the few humans ever carried by the plane a moderate amount of comfort. The cargo section, where he was now, was cold, so cold his breath was visible with every exhalation, the mist curling from his lips, breaking apart in the air.

God, he hated the rain.

At least it was dark here. His eyes could only barely make out his surroundings, and then, only when a patch of light broke through the cloud cover. But the light had long ago been swallowed up by the storm, and he had not seen for……minutes, hours? He didn't know. Time had little meaning in a black void.

A flash of light, a bolt of lightning cutting the sky, for a brief moment illuminated the room, bringing vision with its light, before also bringing blindness, however temporary, to eyes that had only seen darkness for untold hours. But, in that brief moment of sight, he saw everything he needed to.

His shirt, discarded several feet away, when the feel of cloth against his flesh finally became too much. His Eva, its form firmly bolted down and secured, a giant bound by Lilliputian hands. And he saw himself, in the smooth metal of the Eva, lying there, his skin resting against the armored chest plate, the cool metal a balm to his burning skin.

And then there was darkness, the rumble of thunder arriving on the heels of the lightning, forever chasing after it.

*I hope we arrive soon……I feel far too close to the rain……and what it brings with it…..*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


For a long moment, they all just sat there, three minds digesting what they had just been told. Finally, Asuka spoke up.

"Then, if he's landing right now, why aren't we there to meet him? He's probably heard all sorts of stories about the great Second Child, and can't WAIT to meet me!"

Shinji sighed, long experience having shown him that Asuka was one of the few people he knew who could deliver a line like that, while both keeping a straight face, and believing every word she spoke. But, despite himself, Shinji too, was curious. "When do we get to meet him, Misato? Is he coming over tonight, or do we meet him later, once he's moved in somewhere?"

Misato shook her head. "Definitely not tonight, Shinji. I doubt he'll feel like doing anything except sleeping after a plane ride that long. You're all going to meet him tomorrow, right after school. You're expected to come straight to NERV headquarters from school, Ritsuko and I will introduce you to him then."

"You did say 'he', right Misato?" asked Asuka. When she was given the expected nod, she continued. "So then, what's he like? I for one think it's about time we had a real man piloting an Eva, not a spineless idiot like Shinji."

"Don't know…" said Misato, sipping a beer that she had recently liberated from the fridge. "Haven't met him or heard anything about him. All the reports I've seen talk about his piloting skill and his background, and, no, Asuka, you don't have to worry, he's had barely a month of training with Evas, his synch ratio isn't even comparable to Rei's, much less yours or Shinji's.

Asuka gloated a moment silently at this, until, unexpectedly, Rei spoke up.

"Major Katsuragi…what is the Fifth Child's name?"

For a moment, Misato just stared, amazed that Rei had spoken, much less asked a question. "…..His name is Avery Black, Rei."

"I see." And with that, Rei turned her attention away from the group, back out the window, to the sky above. "Is there anything else that we should know, Major Katsuragi?"

Misato shook her head. "Nope. All I was supposed to do was tell you about the Fifth, and make sure that you'll all be at NERV tomorrow to meet him."

Rei nodded. "Then I shall leave now." She rose, and headed for the door, schoolbag in hand. "…..Goodbye…"

"Bye, Rei." Waved Misato cheerily. "See you at NERV tomorrow!" The blue-haired girl exited the apartment, without so much as a backwards glance.

"Bye…." Shinji muttered, albeit a bit late, as the door had already closed behind Rei by the time he found his voice. He sighed.

"Shinji, tell me you're not SORRY to see that stupid doll leave, are you?" Asuka glared at Shinji, somewhere between annoyed and amused. She sat there a moment, awaiting an answer from him, but, when it became apparent, from the look on his face, that no answer was forthcoming from Shinji, she sighed, throwing her hands in the hair in exasperation. "I just don't get you. You've got the GREAT Asuka here, and Misato too, and you're missing someone as boring as that stupid doll?"

"She's my friend, Asuka. I miss my friends when they're gone…." Retorted Shinji. "…even if they aren't as great and wonderful as you, Asuka."

"And just how is it that you're friends with someone like her? She doesn't do anything but what she's told to, never talks unless she's spoken to……..honestly, what makes you think she even knows how to be a friend?" demanded Asuka.

"Oh, don't be so hard on him, Asuka. I think it's nice that he cares about Rei," said Misato, smiling archly. "Honestly, someone like her needs a friend, even if she doesn't act like it," Misato took a long sip of her beer, rolling the liquid around on her tongue, as though she was sampling a fine wine. "Mankind is at it's heart a social animal. Some people might act differently, but no one really wants to be alone. People were meant to go through life together…….two by two, or in groups…..but not alone."

Shinji and Asuka both raised an eyebrow at this. "Wow, Misato…….that's pretty profound, at least for you," 

Misato matched Asuka's smirk with one of her own. "In beer there is truth….or somethin'. Any who, kids, I'm going to bed. I've got a long day tomorrow with the Fifth arriving today, and it'll start earlier than I care for. Nite, all." Misato departed, the door to her room sliding shut with an audible THUNK, her body probably hitting the bed much more audibly.

Shinji settled back into his chair, sighing audibly. "Another pilot…….and the world won't stop for that." He rose, picking his schoolbag up. "Nite, Asuka. I expect I'll be working on my make up work for most of tonight, if I want to get it done."

Asuka glared at him, pinning him in place. "And what about dinner?"

Shinji blinked, confused. Quickly, he glanced back to the chart of chores, making sure he had seen correctly. "Asuka, isn't it your turn to cook?"

If anything, he glare intensified. "Baka-Shinji! Do you see all the times last month your name is up there? Who do you think had to cook while you were gone?" She crossed her arms over her chest, her glare turning into a pout. "The way I figure it, you owe me at least a few decent meals, for all the times I had to cook in your place."

Shinji sighed, a defeated, weary sigh. "Fine. Just tell me whenever you get hungry….I'll be working in my room until then."

Asuka's pout cracked into a smirk, telling Shinji what he already knew, he had given into her again. "Good boy, Third Child. Before you know it, I'll have you good and housebroken. You MIGHT even be passable company by then. Now, go get your work done, I'll tell you when I'm ready to eat." She strolled off to her room, leaving a thoroughly floored Shinji in her wake.

"…..HOUSEBROKEN?!"

Asuka's laughter trailed out of her room. Yes, it was good to have Shinji back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


School the next day both flew and dragged, depending on who was asked.

Asuka, for her part, was excited. More social and outgoing than Shinji and Rei put together, she relished meeting new people…and then summarily showing them how great she was. So she chafed behind the lectures and lessons that she, a college graduate, had already learned. Her day passed in a staring contest with the clock, which would have had two holes burned through it from the intensity of her gaze, had that been in her power.

Shinji, too, was excited, though his feelings were tempered by the worries of his past experiences. The last time a new pilot had been found, the pilot had been Touji….and he had ended up maimed. True, he was worried, but the knowledge that this time, at least, the pilot couldn't be anyone he knew helped chase some of his uneasiness away. He couldn't completely shake the feeling of dread, but it was lessened to the point that he was able to actually look forward to meeting the Fifth Child.

Rei, of course, had only the barest of interests in the new pilot. Whatever information about him that was deemed to be pertinent would be made known to her, either by the pilot himself, or by the Commander, when and if she received a report about the new pilot, as she had with the previous three. So her school day passed as did all others, the teacher droning in the background, her eyes firmly fixed on a point well beyond the horizon.

But time marched on, as it always did, oblivious to the hopes and fears of mere mortals, or the glares of bored students, and eventually, class ended for the day. Asuka's pent-up energy burst from her in a whoop, as she nearly physically dragged Shinji from the classroom, with Rei following behind, at a much slower pace. It was in this manner that the three Children made their way to NERV headquarters, Asuka practically sprinting there, Rei walking at her usual unhurried pace, and Shinji staying in between the two, occasionally yelling to Asuka to slow down and wait. This was a suggestion that was not taken well, until Shinji reminded her that all three of them needed to be there, and not just her. After that, she kept pace with Shinji and Rei, although she did maintain a considerable distance between herself and them.

Once inside NERV itself, they were met halfway by Misato. "Hey kids!" She glanced from one to another, grinning at Asuka. "Excited, Asuka? I don't blame you, I'm a little excited myself."

Shinji blinked. "You mean……you haven't met him yet, Misato?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Ritsuko told me he's been sleeping his jet lag off for most of today, so he just came in a little while ago. And anyways, they dumped all his arrangements on me, so I've been busy setting up his living arrangements and getting him registered for school."

"So, he'll be in our class, right Misato?" asked Asuka.

"Yep. American schools are supposed to be paced differently than ours, so he may be ahead or behind you guys in some areas. And I don't know how fluent in Japanese or Kanji he is, either, so help him out if he needs it." She smiled jokingly. "That's an order. Now, c'mon." They head towards one of the examination rooms, Misato leading. "Ritsuko told me she was going to give him the routine physical when he came in, so they should be finishing up by now." As they arrived, Misato stuck her head into the room, looking around. "Hey, Ritsuko? Are you guys done in here, is the kid decent?"

Ritsuko's voice answered, echoing from the back of the room. "Yes, Misato, we finished a little while ago. I told Avery to wait here until the pilots arrived. Are they with you?"

"Yep, I met 'em on the way in!" She glanced at the three Children standing behind her. "Come on, kids, let's go." She ushered them into the room.

Inside, Ritsuko was seated in front of a computer, typing away, no doubt recording the results of the Fifth Child's physical into the system. 

"So, how'd he do?" asked Misato.

"Hmmm? You mean Avery? He's in decent physical shape, considering. Nothing really troubling, but I'm going to recommend that he start doing some sort of exercise a few times a week. He's a little under the standards needed for an Eva pilot. Psychologically….."

"Dr. Akagi?" interrupted Asuka. "Just where IS the Fifth Child?"

Ritsuko looked up, looked around, and blanched. "Dammit, where did he wander off to? I swear, that kid is too quiet for his own good!"

"Don't tell me you misplaced him?" deadpanned Misato.

"He was here a minute ago……he probably went to find a restroom, in all honestly. He didn't really strike me as the curious type. He barely said a word the entire time I examined him, didn't even ask why I wanted to know some of the things I wanted to know…" She settled backwards into her chair. "Honestly, I've had more productive conversations with my cats…."

"Great…." Sighed Asuka. "ANOTHER quiet one…." She glanced back at Shinji and Rei, watched Shinji squirm for a moment, and smiled. Rei, of course, just met her gaze impassively, but that was no surprise anymore. She was about to turn back, and say…something, to Ritsuko, when she noticed that there was someone standing behind Rei. Seeing as how the individual was only slightly taller than Rei, and Shinji was next to Misato, Asuka made a quick, but correct assumption. "Hey, Fifth Child, stop hiding behind Wondergirl and let us get a look at you!"

CONTINUED


	3. Arrivals

**SIXTH - DELIBERATE MISTAKES**

**Chapter Two**

**Arrivals**

  


With a soft rustling of cloth, the Fifth Child stepped out from behind Rei, giving them their first clean look at him.

He was of average height, as tall as any of them, or as short, depending on one's point of view. A long, black trench coat hung on his body, tied tight around the waist, the two ends of the belt dangling freely. His skin, what little of it showed, was pale, not the pallor of an albino, like Rei's skin, but more the sensitive skin of a person who spent his days indoors, out of the sun. His hair could have had something to do with that. It was red, a darker shade of red than Asuka's fiery locks. It was worn short, combed straight back, leaving his forehead exposed, free of any bangs or loose hair. A pair of thick glasses perched upon his nose, behind which a pair of hazel eyes stared at each of them in turn, fully digesting whatever he was in the individual, before moving onto the next.

His face was what held them, though. It was neither handsome nor ugly, in short, a plain face, marred only by the most minuscule of scars upon the cheek/cheekbone, directly underneath his left eye. All in all, it was a face that did not seems as though it was used to smiling, or showing much expression at all, for that matter. While not stiff, the lines of his face were more restrained than a fourteen year old boy's face should have been. At the moment, his face gave nothing away, no fear, trepidation, or excitement showing upon it, merely a blank slate. A perfect mirror of Rei's expressionless mask, a fact that all four people in the room were quick to realize, with both children standing near to one another.

The silence stretched out, each person waiting for another to make a move. Finally, Avery spoke up.

"Dr. Akagi…..are these the pilots?" While slightly deeper than they had expected, his voice was soft and toneless, as with his face, not something that betrayed emotion easily.

Ritsuko nodded. "Yes, Avery, these are them, and the woman with them will be your commanding officer during missions. Her name is Major Misato Katsuragi." Ritsuko motioned with her hand. "Come on in, Avery, we need to introduce you to everyone."

Avery weaved between them, moving to stand in the center of the room. As he passed, it became clear that they had misjudged one thing. His hair was not worn short, quite the contrary, it reached down his back to his waist, tied in a tight braid that slapped against his back as he moved. Once again, he faced them, his eyes flicking from one face to the next, finally coming to rest on Misato. "I am Avery Black, Major Katsuragi. It is nice to meet you."

Misato smiled, a big, winning smile. "Just Misato, please. And it's nice to meet you too, Avery. Do you know these three?" she asked, indicating the pilots.

Avery shook his head. "I do not know them by name or face. I recall only that the First Child and the Second Child were female, and the Third Child and the Fourth Child were male. The Fourth Child was injured during the activation of Evangelion Unit-03, and the subsequent attack of the Thirteenth Angel. Therefore, I do not believe this is him," he said, indicating Shinji.

Misato nodded. "Avery Black, this is Shinji Ikari, the Third Child. The redhead over there is Asuka Soryu Langely, the Second Child, and that leaves Rei Ayanami, the First Child, here."

"Hello," said Shinji.

"Nice to meet you….," said Rei, her tone hardly matching her words.

Asuka smiled and extended her hand. "Good to have you here, Fifth Child."

For a long moment, Avery stared at her hand, then shook his head. "I understand the gesture," he stated "But I do not shake hands."

"Why not?" asked a confused, and halfway insulted Asuka. "It's just a friendly gesture."

"I do not shake hands because I choose not to. It has nothing to do with you," said Avery, turning away from her, to face Misato. "Major Katsuragi, I was told by Dr. Akagi that you were the one responsible for handling my living arrangements and school."

Misato stifled a giggle at Asuka's face, which was somewhere in between rage and confusion at being ignored. "Yes, they dumped all your arrangements on me when I came in this morning. I'll swing by my desk and give you all the papers you'll need, but I'd like to get something to eat first, I haven't had anything since breakfast today. " She glanced to the three behind Avery. "Hungry kids?" she asked.

Asuka nodded. "Always!"

Misato glanced back to Avery. "Join us?"

He nodded. "I have not eaten yet this day. I shall accompany you."

As they walked to the cafeteria, Asuka edged next to Avery, determined to at least get him to talk. "So, Fifth Child, what's with the trench coat? Isn't it kind of warm for a coat, much less one as heavy as that?"

"I always wear this," he said, turning to regard her. "It is comfortable to me. Excessive heat is not something that has ever bothered me." His voice dropped in volume, almost to a whisper. "It keeps the rain off me, as well…."

"What's so bad about the rain?" asked Asuka. "Hell, you shouldn't have to worry about that, it hardly ever rains here."

"I am not fond of rain. As well, with the amount of hair I possess, if I allow it to become damp for extended periods of time, I become ill. I do not like being ill." His gaze returned forward, breaking eye contract.

*Hypochondriac…* though Asuka. *I swear, his voice hasn't changed tone once, and his face is just that blank stare……if it wasn't for his hair and eyes, I'd think he was Wondergirl's long lost cousin or something….* She glanced at him. *He's no albino though.*

"Help yourselves, kids, you all know the drill by now," Misato glanced at the various dishes set out in the NERV cafeteria. "Looks like they actually have a decent selection today, so dig in." Each person selected whatever dish appealed to them the most, and they converged on a table.

"So, Avery, you're the new kid, you tell us about yourself," said Misato, sipping from her drink.

Avery set his plate down, and reached up to his neck, unbuttoning the top button on his trench coat, then untying the belt around his waist, shrugging the heavy coat from his shoulders. Underneath, he wore long black pants, and a black T-shirt, upon which was drawn the constellations of the night sky. His arms were thickly covered with hair, light red, attesting to the fact that this child had hit puberty with both feet running….some parts of it, at least, as he was no taller than any of them. There was a silver chain around his neck, upon which hung a cross, a pretty, crystalline thing, with a blue stone set at the center. "I have little to tell about myself. I do not have any typical 'interests' or 'hobbies'. I simply exist." His eyes dropped to his plate, as he took a forkful of pasta and chewed, seemingly having dismissed the conversation.

"So….you don't have anything you do for fun?" asked Shinji.

"I do not know what you would consider fun. I read, mainly, in the time I do not spend on school work. The past few weeks have been spent learning Japanese, so I have had little free time." He sipped from his drink. "Otherwise…..I think…….frequently. I have little desire to go out."

"We'll have to change that," said Misato, with a mischievous smirk.

"What's that for?" asked Asuka, pointing to his cross. "You don't see many people wearing crosses these days, is it an heirloom?"

"I am a Christian," he said, his tone dull, his eyes still on his plate, as he steadily consumed the food before him. "That is why I wear this. It was my mother's, and it belonged to her parents before her. So I believe it would be a heirloom." His eyes flicked to Misato. "Major Katsuragi, you too wear a cross. Should the presence of one upon myself be so strange?"

Misato shook her head. "It's not what you think." She fingered the cross, delicately. "This belonged to my father…..and he died in the Second Impact. That's the only reason I wear this. I'm like most people these days, I have no religion."

"I understand," Avery's attention once more returned to his food, as he methodically finished off his meal. He pushed his plate aside, and settled back into his chair, his eyes staring forward. Idly, his left hand brushed through his hair, tucking a few stray stands back into the general weave. "When will I be required to attend school, Major Katsuragi?"

"Tomorrow," she said. "Thankfully, the schools around here are used to sudden transfers, so they processed you pretty quickly. You'll be at the same school and class as these three, so any of them can show you the way around."

"I will keep that in mind," he replied, then stifled a yawn. "May I depart, Major Katsuragi? I fear my body has not yet recovered from the difference in times yet. I wish to be rested when I must attend school tomorrow."

"Oh…okay," Misato took a napkin and scribbled on it for a second. "Here's the address of your place, I wrote directions on there in case you needed them."

Avery read over the directions, then folded the napkin up, and placed it in his pocket. "I understand. I have not yet been issued a security card for this branch of NERV. Will I be able to use this one?" He produced a card and handed it to Misato. Asuka leaned over and peered at the picture.

*Not very flattering.* An unsmiling Avery stared at them, his hair mussed, and it appeared that he had blinked at the moment the picture had been taken.

"This should work for now, but I'll get you set up for a new ID card ASAP." She handed him his card back. "If nothing else, you need a better picture. But I can't imagine Section 2 will be too crazy about an American branch card being used around here, since you're going to be here more than temporarily."

"Very well." Avery stood, pulling his coat around his slender frame, and departed, depositing his plates as he left.

The silence stretched for a long breath, broken only by the sounds of Rei softly chewing her food.

"Not very talkative, is he?" asked Shinji. Almost as an afterthought, he picked up his sandwich and took a bite from it, as though he had just remembered that he had it.

"Try 'friendly' instead, Shinji," groused Asuka. "Is he at all related to Wondergirl, Misato?"

"I have no 'relations', Pilot Soryu," stated Rei.

"I could show you his birth certificate if you like, Asuka," teased Misato. "I guess it's just like Ritsuko said, he's just quiet."

"They're always 'quiet' Misato. I'm surrounded by people who's idea of fun is staring at blank walls...." Misato's eyes narrowed. "Yourself excluded, of course!" said Asuka, somewhat hastily.

"Nice save, Asuka…." Misato finished her meal, and rose. "And I'm back on the clock, so I'll see you two at home tonight. Take care, Rei!" Waving, Misato left, leaving the three pilots to themselves. Rei departed soon after, leaving Shinji and Asuka to walk home. Asuka took this time to vent her feelings on the new pilot.

"Still, I can't believe that boy! No interests or hobbies, you'd think that he was TRYING to be like Wondergirl!" Asuka grumbled, for the third time.

"Asuka…," ventured Shinji. "We really don't know anything about him……isn't it a little early for all this?" He sighed. "I mean, maybe he has a reason to be the way he is……or maybe he's just really shy…"

Asuka turned to face him, walking backwards as she did. "Maybe…….honestly, he can't possibly be as passive as he says he's acting…"

"Why do you say that?" asked Shinji. This was a definite change from Asuka's behavior, and it confused him. Previously, she had seemed all too happy complaining about how dead and withdrawn Avery was.

"Did you see his hair, Shinji?" she asked, as she turned back around.

Shinji shrugged. "Yes….it's really long…..why does that change anything?"

"Shinji, do you have any idea how much work long hair is?" She gestured to hers. "It takes a lot of work to keep my hair this nice, but I'm lucky. Girls grow their hair faster than boys, so it didn't take that long for my hair to get this length. For a guy to grow his hair that long, and be willing to put the time and effort into keeping it decent…" She paused in her walk, shaking her head. "….No, for ONCE, you're right. Avery may be quiet and antisocial, but he's not totally like that damn doll, either. He's laying it on pretty thick, but there might be some hope for him yet."

"Hope for me in what way, Second Child?" A voice, new, but recognizable, caused Shinji and Asuka to turn. Avery Black stood behind them, his arms laden down with shopping bags. "These are heavy. Would you move? The strength in this body is limited at best."

"Avery? Are you stalking us or something?" asked Asuka.

"I am returning to my place of residence, Second Child. There was no food there when I arrived, and my possessions had not been fully moved, so I left to acquire food." He shifted his shoulders, obviously overburdened. "I believe that I may have purchased more than I require."

"You must live close by," commented Shinji. "It looks like you shopped at the same place Misato does…I hope your taste is better than hers…..," He trailed off, as a thought began to form in his head. *She wouldn't have….*

In a rare moment of cohesion, Asuka picked up on Shinji's thought, and continued with it. "Avery…..that building over there…..that's not where you were assigned to live, was it?" She pointed, indicated the building she and Shinji had come to know as home.

He followed the line of her finger, and nodded. "That is the place that matched the description I was given by Major Katsuragi." He tilted his head to the side slightly, as he met Asuka's gaze. "Why? I do not understand the significance of this fact."

"We live there too," said Shinji. "Misato acts as a sort of guardian for both me and Asuka, since her parents are in Germany, and my….." Shinji paused, attempting to find the words that could convey the relationship between his father and himself. Eyes cast to the ground, he missed the brief flash of pain that crossed Asuka's face at the mention of her parents. "….my father and I don't get along." He sighed. "I guess I should have expected it, since you came all the way from America…..but it never occurred to me that Misato would take you in, too."

"I see," said Avery. "I was unaware that Major Katsuragi was the guardian for the pilots, in addition to her other duties."

"I'm not sure if it's official or not, but she does take care of me and Asuka……well, sorta….," said Shinji, albeit a little sheepishly, as he recalled Misato's often immature behavior. Not to mention her clothing.

"Then, it would seem that she is concerned for my ability to care for myself alone, as she was with yourselves."

"Hey!" snapped Asuka. "I can take care of myself just FINE, thank you!"

"As can I. But the beliefs of myself and yourself would appear to carry little merit. The decision was not ours to make."

Asuka smirked. "Maybe not for you, but I asked Misato if I could live with her. She knew perfectly well I could take care of myself. After all, I'm not a child that has to be coddled, not like Shinji here."

"You were fortunate to have the choice," Avery's eyes returned forward. "I would have chosen differently, I believe."

"So you don't want to be around us?" asked Asuka, a bit of an edge creeping into her voice.

"I like being alone." Avery deadpanned this, all semblance of feeling leaving his voice. "That is all. As with my refusal to shake your hand, it has nothing to do with you."

"Well, Misato won't let you," said Shinji, somewhat wryly. "They had me set up for private quarters, like Ayanami, originally. But Misato pretty much ordered me to move in with her." He shook his head. "I used to hate it……..she drinks like a fish, is sloppy, loud…..she teases me mercilessly, and so does Asuka. But…in the long run, I'm glad she did what she did. I'd have probably just made myself miserable living alone." For a long moment, there was quiet, and the silence stretched out, filling the gap, as they walked the remaining distance to their homes, both old and new.

"Same floor too….," noted Asuka, observing the empty boxes stacked in the hall. "Hell, you're right next door to us. I guess Misato really must want to keep an eye on you."

Shinji thought for a moment, weighing the words in his mind, wondering how far would be too far to delve. "What about…..your parents, Avery?" he asked. "I mean, Asuka's already graduated from college, she should be fine on her own. Were your parents just all right with you coming all the way here by yourself?"

Avery pushed the door to his apartment open, and stepped inside. "My parents….," he said, turning his head to face them. "….their opinions no longer matter….." And with that, he slid the door shut."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


"Geez, can you believe that guy?"

It was later, the opening hours of twilight, and Shinji and Asuka were, for once, working on homework together. In truth, Shinji was little more than a glorified Kanji dictionary, helping Asuka with the few symbols she still hadn't mastered.

"I mean, did you hear him? 'Their opinions no longer matter.' Maybe I was wrong about him being like that damn albino, because that just sounds like something she'd say."

Asuka, having nearly finished her work, was taking this opportunity to rant about school, life, and everything that bothered her. Avery had the dubious distinction of being singled out from the masses. It seems he had really gotten under her skin.

The sound of a door announced Misato's return. "Hey Shinji, Asuka! Working hard?" she asked, observing the scene before her.

"Oh, I'm almost done, Misato. I'm just waiting on Shinji to get done. He might need my help on some of the harder problems," replied Asuka.

"That's rather nice of you, Asuka," commented Misato, sagging bonelessly into a chair.

"Tired?" asked Shinji, looking up from his work.

"Exhausted……Asuka, could you?" Before she had even completed her request, Asuka had set a beer in front of her. Misato nodded her thanks, then downed half the can in one go, expelling a grateful sigh.

"All better?" asked Asuka, smirking at the display.

"You have NO idea……..how much I needed that…." She shrugged her coat off, stretching her arms above her head, then leaning into the chair, sagging even further into it. "Do you know if Avery got settled in?"

Shinji shook his head. "We bumped into him on the way home. He'd been out for groceries, but all he said was that they were still moving stuff."

"STILL?" asked Misato. "Damn….NERV is going to have to find a better contractor for personnel moves…Avery barely had anything to move, just a couple boxes of clothes, a couple more of personal stuff, and two or three pieces of furniture."

"If you're so concerned about the boy, why don't you go check on him?" asked Asuka. "You did move him right next to us, after all."

"I tried knocking on his door, but he didn't answer," commented Misato. "He's either gone exploring, or just isn't answering the door."

"Pfft," sneered Asuka. "I wonder what his problem is. I mean, it wouldn't hurt him to at least act friendly."

"Give him some time to get used to things, Asuka," said Misato. "Honestly, I can't think of too many fourteen year olds that would be completely crazy about this whole situation. He's left his home, friends, family, everything back in America." Misato shrugged. "Shinji wasn't so different when he first came to live with me…….it just took him some time to open up."

"Shinji was WORSE than he is now?" boggled Asuka, staring at the person in question. "Wow….whatever you did, it must have been amazing. I can't see little Shinji being even more pathetic than he is now…" She reached out and ruffled his hair, a move intended to annoy Shinji, carrying no affection at all. At least, none that Shinji could tell.

The gesture accomplished it's purpose, as Shinji glared at Asuka, then sighed and returned his attention to his work, having nothing he could say to that pleased, arrogant smirk of Asuka's. Even his annoyed glare only served to feed her enjoyment. Sighing, he changed tack. "So……was I really like Avery when I first came here? I mean….I know I had some problems with people….."

"But what, Shinji?" prodded Misato. "I know that look. You have something you want to say, but you're afraid to say it."

"You know me too well, Misato," griped Shinji, albeit with a smile. "I…….I know there have been problems with myself and……..and my father. But….I never spoke about him the way Avery talked about his parents…"

"What did he say?" asked Misato, her interest piqued.

"Well, we asked him if his parents were okay with him coming all the way to Japan without them.……and he just said that their opinions didn't matter to him." Shinji paused. "And…it isn't that he said that……..I hear someone in class say that almost daily……..it's….." Shinji sat for a long moment, unable to voice his thoughts.

"……I think it was the way he said it," said Asuka, venturing a guess. "Shinji might hate his father, or say that he does…….but there's still some vestiges of feeling between those two. Avery….his voice was dead…….completely dead when he mentioned them. It may have just been one sentence, but it was still unnatural."

"I was going to say scary…..," said Shinji, his voice quiet.

"It bothers you two, doesn't it?" asked Misato. Shinji nodded immediately, Asuka doing so a moment later. "I can see why it would…….it's like Asuka said, Shinji, whatever you feel for your father, good or bad, you still feel something for him. From what you told me….it sounds like Avery doesn't have any feelings at all for his parents." Misato frowned. "Still, it was just one sentence. We could be wrong."

"Maybe…..but there's still something wrong with that boy!" said Asuka.

"None of us are normal, dear," said Misato, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Anyone who gets involved with NERV is seriously lacking in sanity. Avery's probably no worse than the rest of us."

Asuka rolled her eyes, dismissing Avery and his issues from her mind. "So, Shinji? When are you going make your poor, tired roommates dinner?"

Shinji blinked. "My turn again?" He sighed, knowing argument was useless. "Fine, tell me what you want."

Misato waved a hand. "No, go on and finish your work, Shinji." She rose from her seat. "I'll order us something, I just don't feel like a home-cooked meal tonight."

"Thanks," mumbled Shinji, hunkering back down, and resuming work on the stack of make-up papers.

"So, what does everyone want?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Misato yawned as she walked out onto the balcony of her apartment, the night air filling her lungs, and waking her up, partially. She wanted to be sure to be awake when the food arrived. She had given Shinji money to pay for the food, of course, but she was hungry, and if she didn't get first shot at the food, there wouldn't be any left by the time she woke up. Shinji ate lightly, he wasn't the problem. Asuka could tuck food away at an alarming rate, however. Fortunately, she seemed to have been blessed with the same rapid metabolism that Misato herself possessed, so neither of them gained much, if any weight, from the massive amounts of food (or, in Misato's case, beer) that they consumed.

Leaning on the railing, her arms crossed over her chest, Misato stared out into the quiet night of Tokyo-3, and wondered.

NERV had only barely survived the last Eva activation test…….and the events that had followed it, and now, here they were, another Eva, another test, another pilot. Unknown factors, all of them……the latest in a growing list of unknowns. "This really stinks…..," whispered Misato, her voice lost in the night's wind.

And then…….Kaji. She could pretend otherwise, act indifferent all she wanted, and fool everyone…..except herself. She loved him, loved him so much it hurt…..and at the same time, she was terrified for him.

*Commander Ikari knows who I am, but he still finds me useful.*

*And what happens when your usefulness has run out, Kaji, what then?* thought Misato. *I've seen how he treats his own flesh and blood, when Shinji wasn't any 'use' to him, for Christ's sake. What's…..going to happen to you…..to US, when whatever game the Commander is playing with our lives ends?* For a long moment, Misato simply stood there, her head resting upon her arms, her fears, for Shinji, for Asuka, for herself, for Kaji……for all of them, overwhelming her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Morning dawned, as it always did, bringing with it a new day, and the problems and difficulties of a new day as well.

"You're joking, right?" deadpanned Asuka. "You just have to be."

Misato shook her head. "No, Asuka, I'm serious."

Asuka sighed. "I was afraid of that." She looked at her guardian. "Why us? Why not just order Wondergirl to do it?"

"Because you two are here, now….and because I say so!" snapped Misato. "C'mon, Asuka, it's his first day…….all I'm asking is this one little thing, make his start here easier.." She sighed. "God knows he's going to have it hard enough. He's starting halfway through the year, and Ritsuko's so happy to have a new Eva to play with, I wouldn't be surprised if he sees the inside of NERV more than I do this week. I swear, the woman was practically skipping yesterday….." Misato fixed them with a plaintive stare. "Could you just make him feel welcome…….assuming everything goes well, he will be fighting with you, soon."

"…..fine," groused Asuka. "But Shinji's coming with me."

"What, do you need him to protect you?" teased Misato.

Asuka scowled at that comment. Both of them knew perfectly well that she would be more likely to protect Shinji than the other way around. *At least…..as long as it isn't Eva combat……* Asuka quickly shelved those thoughts. Shinji may have saved her from the last two Angels….but she was STILL the best…….she had to be. "No!" she snapped. "If 'I' have to go over there, then so does Shinji. It's only fair, after all."

"Fine, Asuka, I'll go," said Shinji. "I don't see why you're making such a fuss over this…..but fine." He glanced at Misato. "Can you make sure the bacon doesn't burn, Misato? Just take it off the burner before it starts smoking….."

"I can do that, Shinji." Her smile turned to a frown as she took in Shinji's downfallen expression. "I CAN!"

"C'mon, Shinji. Let's get out of here before the fire department shows up." Though she would probably pay for it later, Misato's expression was well worth it. It wasn't often the two of them got Misato like that. *Serves her right for sending me over here, too* thought Asuka.

She and Shinji stepped from their apartment, and walked the minor distance to the apartment next door, where Avery lived. Glancing at Shinji, Asuka raised her fist, and pounded loudly on the door. "Avery?" she called out. "It's Asuka and Shinji! Open up, Misato sent us over here to ask you something!" After a few moments of silence, she tried again, this time rapping harder on the door. "If he's still asleep……hell, after all this noise even Misato would be awake….," mused Asuka.

"The door is open, you may enter," came Avery's voice, from within the apartment. Asuka shrugged, and cracked the door open, entering Avery's apartment.

It's shape was identical to the apartment they shared with Misato, and sparsely furnished, as to be expected from someone who had just moved in the previous day. A small table sat in the dining area, two chairs pulled up to it. A large desk was pushed against one of the living room walls, upon which sat a computer, not a fairly impressive machine, considering some of the machines they had seen around NERV. A pair of battered, taped headphones rested upon the keyboard. Other than these few items, the apartment was bare.

"Nice place…..," mumbled Asuka. "Must remind of you Wondergirl's place"

"Where's Avery?" asked Shinji, glancing around.

"I am in my room," answered Avery's voice. "Why are you here, Third Child? Am I needed at NERV?"

*Jerk won't even talk to us face to face.* thought Asuka. *Hell with this, it's time he squirmed some.* Asuka walked up to the door of Avery's room and pushed it open. "Oh, you, you're going to talk to us face to……." Asuka's sentence trailed off, as the blood drained from her face. "…..mein Gott….."

**CONTINUED**


	4. White Scars

**SIXTH - DELIBERATE MISTAKES**

**Chapter Three**

**White Scars**

  


Only a whisper it was, but Shinji heard it, and was by Asuka's side in a second, hesitantly laying a hand on her shoulder. "Asuka….what…" And then his eyes took in what Asuka's brain had already processed.

The room was more furnished than the rest of the apartment. Naturally, there was a bed, the sheets and blankets strewn about it in a chaotic mess, two pillows laying upon the bed, two more tossed off, one to either side. A night table was next to the bed, a lamp upon that, providing whatever light the room had, as the overhead light was off, and the blinds were drawn shut. By the door was a dresser, Avery's school uniform and trench coat hanging from the top drawer, the hook of the clothes hanger over the edge of the drawer.

Avery himself sat upon the bed, cross-legged, his back to them. He was topless, his hair unbound. He was brushing it out, slowly, pulled over his left shoulder to give him easier access to it's length……which left his back bared to them….and what was scribed upon it.

Hideous white scars covered every inch of Avery's back, jagged, twisted scars that had no individual end or beginning, all blending together to form a latticework of remembered pain. As they stared, they realized that the scars did indeed end, trailing off at the base of his arms and neck…..but they also hugged his sides, wrapping around him, hinting that his front was similarly marked.

It was a long moment before they could stop staring, and an even longer moment still, before Avery's voice could make the journey from their ears to their brains.

"I will ask again. What do you require from me, Second, Third Child?" Avery's voice was calm, but there was the barest hint of annoyance within it……and possibly, discomfort. He tossed his hair back, then gathered it up again, and pulled it over his right shoulder, and resumed brushing it.

"….we….I mean, Misato, wanted to know if you would like to have breakfast with us over at our place," said Asuka, quickly regaining her composure. "She also wants you to walk with us to school, so you won't have any trouble finding it."

"That is acceptable. You may leave now. I will come once I have braided my hair and dressed," said Avery, jerking his head sharply, as he ripped the brush through a patch of tangled hair.

Asuka turned to leave, grasping Shinji's elbow, but the Third Child stood his ground, finding his voice for a question he wasn't even sure he should ask. "…….Avery……what happened to you?"

Avery stopped his brushing, and tilted his head, staring at them from over his shoulder. "These…" He gestured at his back, his meaning obvious. "…..they are my legacy, from life itself……." His voice oozed sarcasm, bitter sarcasm. "Now leave."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


"Geez, what's with you two? You look like someone just did a dance on your graves." Shinji and Asuka flopped into their chairs, both still a bit pale. "And where's Avery?"

"Avery's coming…..we caught him in the middle of dressing," said Asuka, her eyes meeting Misato's. "Misato…….we sort of barged in on him while he was dressing, and……."

"You saw his scars, didn't you?" asked Misato. They both nodded, and she continued. "I won't even ask how that happened…."

"What happened to him, Misato?" asked Shinji, his voice soft. "…..do….do you know?"

Misato stared at Shinji, her eyes boring into his, seeing the hollow, frightened look in his eyes, weighing a decision on her tongue. "Shinji…..I do know…….I have access to all your files, after all………." *At least, what isn't classified* she thought, remembering the blank spots in Rei's file. "…and I could tell you….WOULD tell you, if it was something small…..but this……this is big…and private." She shook her head. "No, if he wants to tell you, he will, but until then…….I can't say a thing." She stared at them, each in turn. "And PLEASE don't ask him about it more than once, if you do….at all. This is his business, and his past."

Shinji sighed slightly…..relieved, or disappointed, he couldn't say. As she was sitting slightly behind him, he did not see the small nod Asuka gave Misato, a slow, understanding nod.

*I do understand…..that he'd want to keep his past to himself* thought Asuka. *Maybe there's more to the little jerk than we first thought* Inwardly, she trembled, as the twisted pattern of Avery's back played itself across her mind's eye again. But she was Asuka, tough as tempered steel, and her tremble was inward only.

Soft, insistent knocking upon the apartment's door broke them from their thoughts. "Shinji, get the plates, I'll get the door," said Misato, putting on her best, cutest face. "Avery! I'm glad you came. Come on in, Shinji's just about to finish breakfast."

Avery tilted his head, looking past her, into the apartment beyond, but made no move to enter. "Did you tell them?" he asked, his voice soft, but firm.

Misato was much too much the soldier to be surprised by this. In truth, she had expected the question. "No Avery, I didn't," she said, lowering her voice. "This will be your decision if you want hem to know. It isn't my place to talk about your past without your permission."

"Then tell them," Avery said, refusing to meet Misato's eyes. "They have a need to know, now."

"You're sure?" asked Misato, confident that he was, but wanting to be positive.

"I am," he stated, simply. "I will leave now."

This too, wasn't very surprising to Misato. "It's not something you really want to remember, is it?"

Avery stared at her for a moment, his expression carefully blank. "It is not that. I do not care if I hear of my past again. It is MY past, it does not go away if I do not think about it. I am simply not hungry. My appetite is erratic even when I feel well."

"Then, if it doesn't bother you, why not at least wait until we're done, and Asuka and Shinji can walk with you to school", questioned Misato.

"I will find my own way. The help you offer is appreciated, but unnecessary." He turned to leave. "I do not need anyone's help." Avery then strode off. Misato simply shook her head, and closed the door.

"Sorry about that, but it looks like it's just us today, after all." Misato brushed her hair back, running her fingers through the strands, as she decided her next words. "Avery……he did say that I could tell you what happened to him, if you still want to know."

"Course we do!" said Asuka, with the wide-eyed look of a child awaiting a scary bedtime story.

"Shinji?" asked Misato.

"Yeah….I know that we shouldn't pry…..but I do want to know what did that to him.." said Shinji.

"Then bring the food in now," motioned Misato. "This is something you'll need to be sitting down to hear."

Shinji obliged her, setting the breakfast dishes down, and pulling out his seat. He then waited for Misato to begin, absently sipping his juice.

"Ok……you see….." she sighed, leaning against the wall. "Do you two know why Section 2 keeps such a close eye on you three all the time? Think about it, your job is to fight the Angels, and those things are giant monsters. We've always seen them coming, and, even if one of them surprised us, what good could a few humans do?" She turned her head, staring off to the side. "So then, if that's the case, what do we need Section 2 for? What do they protect you from, if not the Angels?"

Both of them could only guess, but it was Asuka, more educated in the harsh realities of the world, who spoke up. "Other…..people?"

Misato nodded. "It may be hard to believe, but not everyone is thankful for what you kids do. NERV gets threats on your lives almost weekly…….but don't be too worried about it, these people will never get close to any of you. Most of them are from religious cults and sects that believe the Angels are here to 'cleanse' mankind, or to save us….the rest are just your garden variety psychopaths, or people who believe that they'll only make something of themselves, or become someone by killing someone important or famous…..the kind of people who assassinate celebrities or political figures. Again, I wouldn't worry too much, most of these people don't have the intelligence or resources to get past Section 2. I might bitch about them a lot, but they really are the best at what they do, which is keeping sickos away from you kids……" Misato trailed off, leaning her head back, looking up, at the ceiling. "But….even before the Angels appeared, there were people like that…….the Second Impact may have killed half the world's population…..but it all wasn't directly because of the flooding or the climate changes……..and it doesn't mean that the survivors were unaffected, either. Humans have always seen doomsday in harmless things like stars or comets…….but an event like the Second Impact, something that killed so many people…..a good number of cults sprang up after the Second Impact, convinced the world was ending."

"So….?" said Asuka, not sure where this was leading.

"So, not all of the cults were harmless, Asuka. Some of the threats we get are from some of the them…….there are a lot of people who believe the world SHOULD have ended with the Second Impact…..and a good number that are actively trying to end the world as we know it," stated Misato, her voice soft. "Don't ask me how a person could become so twisted about inside. But there are many people who have just given up on life….and are trying to force the rest of the world to do the same. After the Second Impact, the UN created a division of their peace-keeping forces to watch these kind of people, to make sure that they never got their hands on any type of power, nuclear or otherwise, that could help them accomplish their goals."

"Avery's father headed a branch of this group, the branch that was responsible for planning and executing attacks on any groups that were actively hostile, any group that threatened lives, civilian or otherwise. They were a sort of anti-terrorist unit, except 'terrorist' is too narrow a definition for these kind of people."

Both Shinji and Asuka furrowed their brows at this. "What do you mean, Misato?" asked Asuka. "These guys sound like terrorists."

"They are and they aren't……..you see, terrorists are usually tied to some political or religious doctrine, and, while some of these groups claimed to be Christians, and said they were doing God's work, the only thing any of them truly worshiped was Death. And, while terrorists strike at targets and people that oppose whatever doctrine they follow, to these people, everyone and anyone opposed their doctrine of end all human life, as the Second Impact should have done. For them, there was no victory, no end until Earth was bare of human life." Misato pulled a chair out, and twisted it around, sitting down and straddling it, he arms resting on the back, her head on her arms. "Now, Avery's father wasn't particularly good at his job….don't get me wrong, he was competent, but he wasn't really outstanding, there were undoubtedly more skilled men and women who could have taken his post. But he WAS determined. He hounded these groups, again and again, until all the members of a cult were dead or arrested. One by one, he shut these cults down, and the other cultists saw this, watched as their brothers were killed……and I think you don't have to be told that they didn't like what they saw."

Nervously, Shinji swallowed. He had an idea of where this was leading.

"One of these groups, 'Bringers of End', or 'Crimson Rebirth', or some name like that, managed to get a man inside the UN, who was able to divert all of the security protecting the Black family away on some contrived emergency, long enough for the cultists to do their work." Misato trembled, as she remembered. "I've seen pictures of Avery's parents…..Near as the UN figured, the cultists completely surprised them, Avery and his family didn't even have time to run. They could have killed them all, then and there, but these people didn't want to just kill them. This was meant to be a message, a warning of what would happen to anyone who tried to stop them." Misato's eyes bored through them. "They tortured that family, Avery, his mother and father, for hours, beating them, cutting them, burning them…..every horrible way mankind has developed to cause pain to another, they did to Xavier and Serena Black. They even……raped both of them, just to cause them pain. And Avery saw all of this, saw his parents being maimed, being violated, heard them scream in agony and shame…..and saw them die."

"Keep in mind that, up until the moment of his parents' deaths, the cultists hadn't laid a finger on Avery. They had always meant to eventually kill his parents, but they meant for Avery to live, as he is now……They carved those scars into his body, giving him blood transfusions to keep him all…..all to create a living example of what would happen to anyone who crossed them."

"That is what they found, when the police arrived at Avery's house. Two corpses, and a horribly mutilated, but alive, boy. The cultists, to a man, escaped that night." Misato's eyes softened. "And now you know."

"…God….." whispered Asuka. "And I thought….."

"Thought what?" asked Shinji. 

"….nothing. It's not important," mumbled Asuka. It really wasn't nothing, but she wasn't ready to let anyone, much less Shinji, know about HER parents. Still, she could guess the words behind Misato's knowing look. *We both lost our parents……..he might have even had a worse time of it than I did………..but I didn't let it break me, I got stronger…….I became the BEST! I honestly think Avery died that day…….stupid weakling…*

"Misato……the people who did…..that to Avery. What happened to them?" asked Shinji.

"It's almost funny, in a morbid sort of way, but their horrible 'message' had exactly the opposite effect of what they had intended. People within the UN, friends of Avery's family, they all heard the stories, saw what happened to a supposedly 'protected' family, and they realized, as the cultists hoped they would, that it could happen to any one of them, at any time." Misato sighed. "And if they had been your normal sort of terrorists, after some political change or the freedom of one of their leaders, the UN might have backed down, or given them what they wanted. But these were people who desired the extermination of human life itself. If the UN buckled, if they let these people have their way, then their families would die anyway, in the great 'cleansing' the cultists desired."

Misato smiled, a bitter, bitter smile. "The UN eradicated the group that did this, and any other 'apocalypse group' they could find, hostile or not. Nowadays, they keep a very close eye on any of the remaining groups, and any of them that acquire power, political or military, are dealt with. The hostile groups are slaughtered, the very few non-violent groups are broken up, put in mental institutions, or allowed to continue existing, but under harsh sanctions and safeguards." Misato slumped back into her chair, and exhaled a deep breath. "This might seem like overkill, but the cultists showed the UN what kind of people they are, and what they were capable of. No one wants something like what happened to Avery's family happening to their own."

"And that is the ironic part, because the cultists wanted Avery to be a living reminder of what they would do to people who tried to stop them, and, he is that. But he is also a reminder to the UN to never take the cultists lightly……..and….that one act by a handful of men and women broke whatever power the cultists had, permanently."

Misato leaned her head to the side, resting her cheek on her palm. "And I'd guess, after a story like that, you two aren't very hungry?"

"Not really…..," mumbled Asuka. "We'll eat it later, just save it…..c'mon Shinji."

"Mm?" asked Shinji, himself a bit subdued. "Oh yeah, school…." He glanced at the clock. "We won't have to run, at least…..that's a change." He rose, and ducked into his room to retrieve his schoolbag, while Asuka slipped on her shoes, and waited for him to do the same.

"Bye, Misato. We'll see you when we get back!" said Asuka, some of her usual energy coming back to her. With Shinji trailing behind her, she set off.

Both were quiet during the walk, their energies devoted to their thoughts, or just generally brooding over things that had been raised by the story. Asuka, in particular, was rolling memories about in her mind, as she slowed her pace to walk at Shinji's side. "Shinji?" she asked, tapping him on his shoulder to rouse him back to the outside world. "You're thinking about what Misato told us, aren't you?" Shinji nodded, not turning his head from the path before them. "Don't brood over it too much, it's just not worth it. I took some history courses in college, German history courses…..and when they covered the Holocaust….I couldn't stop thinking about the things I had learned in class. Horrible things have a way of worming inside your head, and consuming you…..so DON'T let yourself get depressed, or else!" Somewhat forcefully, she reached out and turned his head to the side, demanding that he look her in the eyes. "Got it?!" she snapped.

"I'll try Asuka, I'll try!" he sighed, twisting his head out of her grasp. "What do you care, anyways?" he snapped.

"Nothing at ALL, Third Child!" Asuka snapped back, her eyes narrowing. "But you could at LEAST be civil to someone who's trying to help you!" Angry now, she swatted him upside his head, and stormed off in a huff. "I TRY to help a loser like you, and that's the thanks I get? Go on and MAKE yourself miserable, Ikari, see if I, or ANYONE ELSE, cares! Bastard stupid baka…….." Asuka's voice faded into the distance, as her angry strides quickly distanced herself from Shinji.

The Third Child himself, was left rubbing his bruised skull, and wondering what he had done to set off the violent powder keg that was Asuka.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Shinji reached school with plenty of time to spare. He halfway entertained thoughts of making amends to Asuka, but a smoldering glare from her told him in no uncertain terms to back off. Unsurprisingly, Rei was already there, and he waved at her, getting a blank stare in return, as usual. Avery too, was there, having taken a seat in the far back row, his arms crossed across his upper chest, his chin resting on his wrists, ignoring the many looks he was receiving, as more and more students filtered into class.

"Hey Shinji," waved Kensuke, as Shinji took his seat. "We got a new kid today….how long you think he'll last before his family gets sick of this place and takes off?"

"Until he dies….." mumbled Shinji, his dark mood still clinging to him.

"Eh?" said Touji. "Whatsamatter with you, Shinji?"

*It's not worth it…….* Shinji sighed. "Nothing, just some things that were on my mind……" He glanced over to Avery, then to Kensuke. "And that's a new pilot, Kensuke…..so I'd expect he'll be here for as long as I am."

"ANOTHER pilot? That was awful quick…..seems just like yesterday that…." Kensuke flushed, realizing what he was about to say.

"Don't worry about it, Ken. You guys gotta stop worrying about that….what happened with me happened, and it's over. So stop being so damn careful around me, got it?" While it was said with a smile, Touji's words were firm. "Right then, you were saying?"

"That it was just a little while ago that NERV was bringing in Unit-03, and we were all wondering who the new pilot would be. They sure shipped him out here quick," he said, gesturing towards Avery.

"Yeah Shinji, where's he from? He doesn't look local….." commented Touji.

"Somewhere in America…..I don't know where….but he got in two days ago. Misato's got him living next door to us," said Shinji. Both Touji and Kensuke glanced at Avery, their expressions envious.

"Lucky guy," sighed Kensuke. "You Eva pilots get all the breaks, the mecha and the women."

For the first time since that morning, Shinji smiled. "Somehow, I don't think he would agree with you."

Kensuke glanced at Avery again, who was still hunched over, his chin resting on his wrists, staring blankly forward. "Doesn't look too friendly, does he?"

"Issat a trench coat, Ikari?" asked Touji, pointing at the black mass draped over the back of Avery's chair. Shinji nodded. "Geez, you hardly ever see someone with one o those."

"He's carrying the whole dark and brooding thing a bit far, don't you think?" asked Kensuke.

"I don't know him well enough to say, really," said Shinji. "I did only meet him yesterday….but he is pretty quiet."

"Looks like the females of our class aren't immune to the effect, though," said Kensuke, nodding to a cluster of girls talking together, occasionally giggling, and glancing Avery's way. "I'll never understand why girls like the whole 'long-haired angsty' thing," he griped, turning back to his computer.

For a moment, the girls huddled together closer, then one girl walked over, heading towards Avery. "Looks like Kari drew the short straw this time, Ken," commented Touji. Both Shinji and Kensuke turned to watch.

The girl in question stood by Avery's desk for a moment or two, expecting him to turn and look at her, as was the natural human reaction. Avery, however, continued staring forward, almost drawing himself in tighter. Undaunted, Kari attempted to strike up a conversation with him, again meeting with no success, or even a response. Kari grew more and more flustered by the minute, until, finally, Avery raised his head, and regarded her for a moment. When he spoke, it was only a few words, but Kari flushed, glared at him, and stormed off. Avery returned to his former position, again staring forward.

*Wonder what he said?* thought Shinji.

"Uh oh, looks like they're calling in the big guns," commented Touji, pointing to where Kari was talking to, more like ranting to, Hikari, and by association, Asuka. "Poor bastard, if he gets on Asuka AND Hikari's bad side on the first day, there won't be enough left of him to feed the birds."

"Should be interesting to watch, though," said Kensuke, as Hikari rose from her seat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Avery tilted his head, absently watching as the Second Child, and another female crossed the room, coming to stand before him. After a moment, when he did not acknowledge their presence, Asuka moved to stand directly in his line of sight, forcing his attention. "Do you require something, Second Child?" he asked, noting the annoyed expression that crossed Asuka's face.

"This is our class representative, Avery…" she said, indicating Hikari. "Hikari Horaki…..and you can try to be nice to her, can't you?"

"Hello Avery…..," said Hikari, her expression halfway between a smile and a frown. She had heard Asuka's stories about him, of course, but wanted to see him with an open mind.

"Greetings, Representative Horaki," said Avery, in his dull monotone, not turning to face her. "Why are you speaking to me?"

"Because, Avery, we'd like to know just why you were so rude to Kari," said Hikari. "She was just trying to be friendly…..just like we are now…."

"I had no desire to speak with her. I merely told her that," said Avery. "Would it have been better had I lied to her, and pretended to listen to her speak?"

"No……but it really wouldn't have been the end of the world if you had been polite to her about it," said Hikari, growing a bit perturbed. "They, everyone, just wants to make you feel welcome."

"I do not care if I am welcome here. That does not affect my being here at all," Avery turned to look at the two girls. "Are you finished with me yet? May I be left alone, now?"

Hikari flushed. "Fine, jerk. I guess Asuka really was right about you, after all. You are antisocial."

Avery turned away from them, returning to his previous stance. *What you think of me does not matter, Representative Horaki. I am who I am, regardless of the opinions of others..*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


The day passed, as would any other day. The minor excitement generated by Avery's arrival dissipated, helped in part by Kari and Asuka's complaint about his personality. Avery himself did little to disprove the claims, stating merely his name when asked by the teacher to introduce himself, and then sitting down again. At lunch he remained in the classroom, absently nibbling from a box lunch, and working on the homework assigned in the first half of the day. At the end of school, he was the one of the first out of the door, his pace quick, as if he had somewhere to be.

"Wonder where he's heading in such a hurry?" asked Touji, as they stood at the gates, Avery's form shrinking in the distance. "That ain't the way to your place, Ikari."

"Yeah….he's probably got a test or something at NERV today…," said Shinji.

"Oh well. Not anything that concerns us. C'mon, Shinji, we got ourselves a month of nothing to get you caught up on."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


"Major Katsuragi. I have a matter to discuss with you."

From the tone of the voice, Misato first though that Rei had come to see her. But, as she looked up from her computer, she met the steady gaze of Avery. "Hello, Avery. How was school for you?"

"School is the same as it is in America. I wish to be moved," he said.

"To another school?" asked Misato, not sure of Avery's meaning.

"To another place of residence. I understand you wish to keep an eye upon me, as you are my guardian while I exist within Japan, but that is unnecessary."

Misato shook her head. "I'm sorry, Avery, but I just can't do that. The arrangements are for your own good."

Avery crossed his arms over his chest. "I wish to be alone, Major Katsuragi. Your intent to take care of me and insure my well-being is understood, but it is not something I desire." Avery's eyes narrowed, and his voice took on a distinctly cold overtone. "I have no desire to be a part of the unit you have cobbled together with the Second Child and the Third Child. I do not need anyone to protect me or ensure I live correctly. I will be fine without yourself or anyone watching over me from day to day." Avery's posture eased, and his voice softened. "I wish to be alone, Major Katsuragi," he restated. "….I ask that you understand that desire of mine…….please?"

"And if I order you to live there?" asked Misato, her voice edged in steel. "What then Avery?"

"I will abide by your orders, Major Katsuragi. You are my commanding officer. I have no power to oppose your decisions.," Avery uncrossed his arms, sinking them into the pockets of his coat. "I have read of what happened with the Third Child. I will not leave Tokyo-3, if that is your fear."

Misato sighed. This was going to be a tough decision. She was worried about this child, as much as she feared for Shinji and Asuka. With Shinji, it had been easy, she had just bullied him into putting up with her, and admitting that he wanted to remain where he was. The same strong-arm tactics would probably work on Avery…..but still……if he wanted to be alone, maybe she should let him be alone. If he changed his mind, they could always move him back. It wasn't as though Tokyo-3 was seeing a massive number of people moving into it. "Fine. We'll find you a private residence somewhere, and have you moved in there tonight."

"The First Child has a private residence within the city, correct?" asked Avery. When Misato nodded, Avery continued his thought. "If possible, I do not wish to be in the same building as her. I do not wish for her to be put up to checking on me, or anyone else, for that matter. I desire solitude…….and that is the only request I will make of you."

*Not like I'd put you up in that hellhole for anything, kid.* thought Misato. "I won't send anyone to bother you, Avery. You've made it clear you want to be left alone, and I'll honor that request. You won't see any of us unless you have to."

"Very well. I will wait at my current residence for the moving company." Avery departed then, without another word.

Misato watched him go, then picked up her cell phone. "Hello, Ritsuko? Yeah, it's me. It looks like we're going to have to move Avery again….Yeah, he wants to be somewhere alone, go figure."

"He didn't take well to your pseudo-mothering, did he?" said Ritsuko, her tone dry. "I told you so, didn't I?"

"Shut up, Ritsuko…" mutter Misato.

"It's the truth, isn't it? Avery's not like Shinji, he's not going to just passively let you take care of him like that.," Ritsuko commented. "Avery isn't a hedgehog like Shinji…..but whatever he his, he's simply numb."

"Whatever….," said Misato, a hint of crossness in her voice. "Can you get him moved out tonight?"

"Sure, the moving companies will be happy for the extra work. Where are you going to move him?" asked Ritsuko.

"I should have that figured out by the time they get off their lazy asses and get Avery's stuff packed up. I'll call you back when I find somewhere, ok?"

"I'll talk to you then," replied Ritsuko, clicking her phone off. Slipping it back into the pocket of her lab coat, she turned to face the two men she had been speaking to previously. "I apologize Commander. That was Major Katsuragi calling about changing the Sixth Child's living arrangements." Ritsuko smirked. "It seems I was right about him reacting badly to being taken into Major Katsuragi's surrogate family."

"How long until he can be moved, Dr. Akagi?" asked Fuyutsuki.

"Tonight. I kept the moving company on call in case of this possibility. It's not that big of a problem, even if Eva-06 was battle ready, Avery will not be that useful in a fight," said Ritsuko. "I imagine Major Katsuragi will have little trouble getting him housing."

"How soon until we are ready to activate Unit-06?" asked Gendo, his voice echoing throughout the room.

"Within the week, easily. We will probably be using the underground test facilities, for the ease of containment in the event we lose control." Ritsuko paused a moment, in thought, then continued. "If……another Angel should happen to infect this Unit, as happened to Unit-03, we should have two or more of the pilots within the facility, to stop the Angel before it reaches Terminal Dogma."

"We will leave the preparations up to you, Dr. Akagi," replied Gendo, effectively dismissing her. Ritsuko nodded, and left the room.

"All according to your plan….," commented Fuyutsuki. 

"It was not difficult. The Sixth Child is not so different from the Third Child…..his reactions were easy to predict," said Gendo, a small smirk upon his face. 

"And the activation test?" asked Fuyutsuki. "How shall we proceed?"

"We shall have the Second and Third Children standing by, even if there is not chance of a second infection. There needs to be a show for the rest of NERV," said Gendo.

"The unexpected will keep them on edge, is that it?" asked Fuyutsuki.

"They must be ready," said Gendo. "The possibility of events outside of our contingencies exists. We all must be ready for anything.

  


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the second time in two days, the movers were busy within the apartment next to Misato's, only this time, they were emptying the apartment of furniture, instead of filling it with such.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


"You suppose he's going back to America?" asked Shinji.

"Who knows?" commented Asuka, lounging back on the couch. "It's possible, but if he can't handle being here, then it's good he's leaving. He'd crumble in a battle, and that's when he'd be needed the most."

"I suppose Misato will know…," said Shinji. *Probably why he was headed to NERV this afternoon…*

Asuka sighed, pillowing her head on her hands. She fidgeted for a little, finding a comfortable position, then settled back. "Doesn't really matter, anyways. This doesn't affect us much. If he's leaving, they'll find someone else."

"Yeah, I suppose….," muttered Shinji, turning away from Asuka. * I wonder…..I mean…I know she doesn't care about Ayanami…….but would you be that callous if it was me leaving…..* Frowning at his thoughts, Shinji turned back to his work, wanting something to occupy his thoughts.

Time passed, and Shinji finally polished off the last of his make-up work, expelling his weariness in a long sigh. *I'm glad that's over with…..* thought Shinji, stretching his arms out, flexing his tired body. "Asuka?" he said. "You ready for me to fix dinner?" He waited a moment, expecting a harsh reply, or a slap to the back of his head. When neither of these was forthcoming, he turned, glancing about the apartment for his roommate.

His eyes did not have far to look. She lay where his eyes had last left her, sprawled out on the couch. Her breath came in a slow, steady rhythm, convincing Shinji she was sound asleep.

*She's really beautiful when she's asleep.* thought Shinji. Not a new thought, by any means, as she and Shinji had been forced to share sleeping arrangements during the synch training for the fight with the Seventh Angel. As was the general human nature, her face relaxed in slumber, the hard, driven lines of an Eva pilot softening. *She actually looks like an average girl* thought Shinji, with a soft, simple smile. Asuka and Misato may have put him through hell on a daily basis, but he would be lost without them. *Amazing how two of the three people I care the most about could be so difficult…….though, honestly, Rei's not any easier to deal with……..She's just a different kind of difficult, I guess.*

A soft knocking upon the apartment's door roused Shinji from his thoughts. Sighing slightly, as it was late, and he didn't like dealing with random people, much less at this late hour, Shinji opened the door to find Avery standing there, his eyes staring down the hall, as if waiting upon someone, or something. Upon hearing the door open, he turned to face Shinji.

"Third Child….," he said in greeting. "Is Major Katsuragi within the residence?"

"No, she hasn't come back from work yet," said Shinji, shaking his head in the negative. "Avery, are you going back to America?"

"No. I am merely moving to another location, via my own request. I will be remaining within Tokyo-3," he said, his voice distant. "When do you expect Major Katsuragi in?"

Shinji shrugged. "No idea. Her hours aren't really ever normal…….she could be in any time. You….want to wait on her here?," he offered, gesturing vaguely to the inside of the apartment.

"No. I must depart now if I wish to acquire transportation to my new residence…." Avery's voice dropped a few decibels, so that Shinji actively had to try to hear Avery's voice. "Tell Major Katsuragi…..I am grateful to her for granting my request……..and that I appreciate her attempt to make me feel welcome here, unnecessary as the gesture was."

"Sure, I'll tell her when she gets in," said Shinji.

"Very well. Goodbye, Third Child," said Avery, departing.

**CONTINUED**


	5. Activations and Awakenings

**SIXTH - DELIBERATE MISTAKES**

**Chapter Three**

**Activations and Awakenings**

  


  


The next days passed, as would any other days, mundane and normal. Avery, for his part, settled into a routine at school, one that excluded everyone else. He continued to keep to himself, speaking little, and remaining at his desk during lunch, and during free moments. The rest of the class was all too willing to give him the space he desired (or demanded, it was a matter of opinion as to which it was), an arrangement that worked out nicely.

Of course, as time passed, things firmly settled within the future made themselves known.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


"The activation test for Evangelion Unit-06 will occur tomorrow at noon. Due to the unforeseen difficulties with the last activation NERV attempted, we will be using one of the on-site testing rooms, in the hope that we will be better able to restrain and defeat the Evangelion, should it become infected by an Angel, as did Unit-03."

They were sitting in one of the innumerable briefing rooms within NERV, four pilots, Misato, and Ritsuko. Misato was currently speaking, setting out the guidelines for the scheduled activation test tomorrow.

"Avery, we will need you here at 1100 hours for some prep work. After that, we'll get you suited up and the test will commence from there," said Ritsuko.

"Very well," stated Avery.

"Shinji, Asuka?" said Misato, looking to the two pilots. "You two currently have the two highest synch rates, so one of you will be off-site, in the event of something catastrophic. Either one of you two would have the best chance of surviving either event without help, so in the event of NERV being structurally destroyed, or an Angel choosing this time to attack, having one of you off-site will shave time off our deployment."

"Who will it be?" asked Asuka.

Misato shrugged. "The decision hasn't been made yet. Do either of you have a preference? Honestly, from what the MAGI tell us, there's little chance of a repeat of the Thirteenth Angel, so you'll be pretty much choosing where you wait this thing out."

"Then let Shinji stay outside!" snapped Asuka. If something happens to NERV, and us pathetic little girls, then we'll HAVE to have the great Shinji come charging in to save us….." *Like always….*

"Shinji, do you mind?" asked Misato.

"No…" mumbled Shinji. Cowed by Asuka's words, he thought it best to simply do what was asked.

"Fine," said Ritsuko. "Then you'll be expected to arrive at the same time as Avery, because of the extra time it will take to move your Eva outside. Rei and Asuka, you two will need to be here by 11:30. We will have you both suited up, but we may not even have you board your Evas, depending on how it goes."

Misato looked around the room. "Any questions?" When none were forthcoming, she motioned with her hands, shooing them off. "Then go on. We'll see you all here tomorrow."

Avery was the first out of the room, something that was becoming his trademark at school. Asuka trailed after him, also heading home. As they left, Shinji slumped back into his chair, sighing.

*What brought that on?* he wondered, thinking back to Asuka's outburst. Mild though it had been (comparatively, at least. Asuka had said or done much worse before. Not to Shinji, but to some of the upperclassmen at school who had thought it would be funny to flip her skirt up.), Shinji had the feeling that Asuka's comment had only been the tip of the iceberg.

So, when a hand laid itself on his shoulder, he jumped, his brain conjuring up visions of Asuka returned, ready to take out whatever her frustrations were upon him. He calmed noticeably when his mind registered that it was Rei, not Asuka who had laid her hand on his shoulder. His heart, though, still required a moment to slow to a normal pace. Rei, of course, took all this in stride, as usual.

"Ikari….are you unwell?" she asked.

Shinji shook his head. "You just startled me……" He glanced around the room. "I guess everyone else has left."

"Yes," she stated, her eyes still watching him. "I have something to speak of, with you, Ikari."

Shinji blinked. "Well…..what is it, Ayanami?"

"Before the Thirteenth Angel…….you cleaned my place of residence. I have realized that I prefer the cleanliness to the way it was before." She paused. "Would….would you show me what I must do to keep it clean?"

Shinji smiled. "Sure, Ayanami…….I could help you with that tomorrow, after the test, if that's ok…."

Rei nodded. "That is fine…….we should return to our residences now, Ikari. We must be rested for the activation test tomorrow."

"Yeah." The two walked together, a comfortable silence hanging between them, as the made their respective ways home. Shinji was almost sorry to have to break it, when time came to part. Unlike Asuka, Rei appreciated quiet and peace, something Shinji rarely got during his life. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, Ayanami….be careful…if anything goes wrong…."

"I will. Goodbye, Ikari….." she said. "…and thank you…..Shinji……" she whispered, her voice breaking apart on the wind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Shinji slumped back in the seat of the cable car, thoroughly drenched, and utterly miserable. Whoever had said 'it never rains, it pours', had to have been talking about the weather, or at least the rain, in Tokyo-3. For the second time in as many days, a downpour had blown out of nowhere, catching the Third Child umbrella-less, again. Shinji wiped water from his hair, sighing. Being cold and wet never helped to improve his mood.

And it appeared to do similarly little for Avery, who entered the car a moment later, looking even more waterlogged than Shinji. He flopped into a seat across from Shinji, and rested there a minute, his chest heaving.

"Is the…….rain…..always this sudden?" he asked, still gasping large mouthfuls of air.

"Not usually," commented Shinji. "But a few days ago, we had a storm a lot like this one…..guess it wasn't done with us yet."

Avery coughed, a tremble passing through his thin frame. "I dislike rain…." He coughed again, three in a row, before he was able to regain his breath. Sighing, he leaned back in the seat, looking thoroughly miserable.

Shinji's sigh joined his. "At least we'll be able to dry off when we get to NERV. There's usually some towels in the locker rooms…..though I think that you're supposed to use them after getting out of the entry plug, not before getting into it."

Avery gathered his braid into his hands, and twisted it, attempted to wring water from it, as though it was a piece of cloth. "You mean to remove the LCL from your body? I have never actually been within an entry plug before. In America, all they allowed me to use were simulators….it was believed to be too great a risk to activate the Evangelion in America."

"It's not too bad," said Shinji, offering his sympathies. While few people would say that anyone had experienced a more horrible first piloting experience than Shinji, that did not make the first time any easier. "I know……the first time I ever piloted Unit-01, I nearly died…….but now, the inside is almost….familiar. I know Asuka pretty much adores her Eva….she even went so far as to have it painted red…."

Idly, Avery rubbed the back of his neck, fidgeting. "And the First Child?" he asked.

*Talkative today…….I guess he's nervous* thought Shinji. "I'm not sure how Ayanami feels……she doesn't talk much about her feelings…" Shinji glanced at him. "Why do you want to know? I mean…….you've barely said three words to anyone since coming here……why talk to me, now?"

"I do not know. I do not believe I am nervous…..whatever will happen today is beyond my control. If I die, I die….." he scratched at his shoulder, curling his knees up to his chest. "Death is a part of what is expected of us as pilots of Evangelions."

The train began to slow, as it made it's way into NERV. Shinji, for a long moment, started at the boy in front of him. "Then…..you don't care if you die?"

Avery shook his head. "I care. I do not wish to die." He wrapped his arms around his legs. "I have had the chance to end my life before….but I have not taken it. I desire to continue living, for now."

The train's brakes hissed, as it screeched to a halt. Avery rose, swaying as the halted momentum of the train played havoc with his footing. Shinji stood up a moment later, having waited until the train fully halted. They said not another word as they departed the train, and scanned into NERV.

Once inside, they were greeted by Kaji, leaning against the wall, wearing his customary grin. Shinji grinned too, despite himself. Kaji's smile was infectious, and even despite that, Shinji genuinely liked Kaji. He had never treated Shinji like a child, something that Shinji, who was a mere tool to his own father, desperately wanted. Upon seeing them, Kaji waved. "Hello, Shinji!"

"Hey, Kaji," said Shinji. "It's good to see you around….."

Kaji pushed himself off the wall, standing up straight. "I've been around, here and there, but I hadn't found time to look in on you, till now." He nodded towards Avery, who was standing behind Shinji. "You must be Avery Black, seeing as how Ritsuko has an activation test scheduled for today."

"I am" said Avery, his tone hollow. "Who are you?"

"This is Ryouji Kaji, Avery. He's an old friend of Misato and Dr. Akagi." Shinji glanced at Kaji, who was looking at Avery, apparently sizing him up. "He also works for the UN…..but I'm not exactly sure what his title is."

"Special Agent, for United Nations NERV," supplied Kaji.

"I see," said Avery. He glanced over Kaji's shoulder. "I must go now, Dr. Akagi is waiting for me." He strode past Kaji, who turned and watched him pass, his expression thoughtful.

"He certainly is a quiet one….." mumbled Kaji, turning back to Shinji. "And how have you been, Shinji?"

"I've been fine, Kaji," answered Shinji. "I'm pretty much recovered from everything that's happened lately."

"It has been quiet lately. I suppose the Angels are giving us a reprieve." Kaji glanced down the hall. "And I believe you should be getting suited up. According to the plan I saw for today, you're going to be waiting outside, in the event of something…..disastrous."

Shinji nodded. "Are you going to be watching the activation test?"

"Yes," he said, nudging Shinji in the direction in the direction of the locker rooms. "From what I'm given to understand, the chance of what happened with Unit-03 is small, at best. So I should be fairly safe in the observation chamber." He glanced at Shinji. "That also means you'll have little else to do but sit in your Eva and wait."

Shinji smiled a small smile, silently thanking Kaji. This whole situation was troubling for Shinji. He truly didn't want to ever be the person everything would depend on, in the event of a repeat of the happenings, one month prior. While Avery wasn't his friend…..he still didn't want to hurt him.

But he would have to……or would be forced to.

Shinji sighed. Such was his life…….an almost complete absence of choices.

"I will see you at the test, Shinji," said Kaji, striding off with a wave, as Shinji ducked into the locker room. "And don't worry, I'll be taking care of Misato!"

Again, Shinji silently thanked Kaji. The fight with the Thirteenth Angel had been terrifying enough on it's own. With the added fact that Misato had been missing, something that had not helped at all, the situation had been one of the worst of his life…..and that was before his father had activated the dummy plug. And while there was little Kaji could do in the face of a rampaging Angel, the mere fact that he would be there, would be protecting Misato, comforted him, to a degree.

It would make his job easier, if it came to fighting Avery's Eva.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


"Initiate primary contact….."

Misato's voice broke the silence of the control chamber/observation room. The technicians nodded, as they set to work. Ritsuko, alternately peering at the Eva, the main screens, or over Maya's shoulder, nodded at the readings. "Contact….." she stated, her voice firm. "The operational voltage critical point has been cleared."

Asuka fidgeted. She didn't really want to be here. For one, it was boring. All she was doing, could do, was stand around and wait. Even if the Eva did go out of control, there was nothing she could do here, but stand and watch. Passively watching was something better left for Wondergirl, in Asuka's opinion. She didn't even know why they had her here, when she should be in her Eva, as was Rei. If needed, it was better to have two Evas ready to dispatch, instead of one.

And, echoed a small part of her mind, in the even things went sour, she would have a better chance of surviving if she was in her Eva, and not mere feet from a rampaging monster.

Asuka grumbled to herself, staring at the dull black metal of Unit-06. Idly, she wondered if the Americans knew any other colors, seeing as how both the models from there had been the same uniform color. She had, of course, chosen the color of hers, and Rei's had gone through a few different paint jobs in it's time, though she couldn't see Rei caring what color happened to be on her Eva. Avery was probably the same, though, considering how dark he made himself out to be, he might find the color appropriate.

Stupid fool.

"Ok….." muttered Ritsuko. "Shift format to phase two, and being linking the pilot to Unit-06." Her voice was louder now, carrying to all corners of the room. There could be no room for errors caused by a misheard command.

On one of the many screens about the room was the small, holographic image of the entry plug. Every few minutes, Ritsuko or Misato would glance over, and check on Avery. By all appearances, he was holding up.

"Pulse and harmonics…..normal," said Maya, her eyes darting from screen to screen. "Synch is green…."

*So far, so good….* thought Misato.

"….all nerve links are connected," continued Maya. "And there are no abnormalities in CNS. List items one through 2590 have been successfully cleared."

Ritsuko nodded. "Five seconds until absolute borderline."

Unnoticed, Avery's hands clenched, tightening around the hand grips within the entry plug.

"Four seconds….." intoned Ritsuko. "Three seconds…."

Misato wiped some sweat from her brow.

"Two seconds…….one second……" Ritsuko drew the moment out, the room collectively holding it's breath. After a long moment of silence, she glanced at Maya. Maya nodded, and hunched over the keyboard, her fingers flying across the keys, checking, then re-checking the flow of numbers. "Borderline has been cleared."

Once more, the room acted as a whole, nearly everyone releasing a sigh, or a breath that they had been unaware they were holding.

"Unit-06 has been safely activated," said Ritsuko, glancing over Maya's shoulder one final time, then straightening. "Abnormalities appear to be nil. We will now begin the linkage….."

A siren cut her off, as the graphs and charts displayed on the screens within the room suddenly burst into a flurry of activity.

"Dammit!" swore Misato, at Ritsuko's side in an instant. "What happened? It is an Angel?" she asked, praying, hoping, that it was not.

"No!" snapped Ritsuko, alternately looking at Misato, and barking orders to Maya. "It's a pulse back-flow, just like before!" She turned away from Misato, desperately following Maya's every movement. "Suspend contact, we've got to stop this before rejection begins in the central nerve elements….HURRY!"

"Too late! We've lost it!" cried Maya.

With an inhuman shriek, and almost careless ease, Eva Unit-06 tore from it's restraints, in a shower of metal and sparks. The people within the control chamber tensed, most taking a wary step back. Asuka, in particular, crouched like a runner before the starter's gun, ready to be out the door and on her way to her Eva in an instant. It may just be a berserk Eva, and then again, it might not be.

The Unit in question stood for a long moment, almost as though it's sudden freedom came as much as surprise to it, as it did to the observers. Then, it reached up with both hands, and awkwardly began scratching at the back of it's neck.

"What the hell?" whispered Misato, staring. "Ritsuko, what is it doing?"

"I…..I don't know..…." replied Ritsuko, frozen in place by the decidedly odd actions of Unit-06.

Unit-06 abandoned it's scratching, tilting it's head back, and howling, a cry of rage that almost sounded……..frustrated. Before the echoes of the howl had died away, it had returned to it's scratching, it's efforts redoubled, as it now clawed and tore at the back of it's neck. Paint flecked away, metal squealed under the frenzied assault.

"It can't be…." whispered Misato, who shared a look of utter terror with Ritsuko, who had also seen the method behind the Eva's madness.

"It's trying to get to the entry plug!" she screamed. Her words broke the paralysis within the room. Asuka, with a nod from Misato, was out the door in a heartbeat, sprinting to the Cage. Maya's fingers flew, a she executed every command given to her, before Ritsuko had drawn breath for the next. "Cut the power! The armor won't last long!"

And she was right. The armor for the Evangelions was the best stuff mankind could make, created to withstand the fury of the Angels, to be an impenetrable skin for these man-made giants.

But Unit-06 possessed a strength beyond man, a fury beyond the Angels. It bent a plate back, then strained, as the plate snapped free in it's hand. It tossed the ruined plate aside, barely seeming to care as the power cable was ejected from it's back, and auxiliary power took over. Screaming it's rage for all to hear, it resumed clawing at the now partially exposed entry plug.

"Where the HELL are Rei and Asuka!" yelled Misato, as she stared at the snowy image that Avery's cockpit had become, the camera smashed, or shorted out.

"Rei is descending even as we speak, Major Katsuragi" replied a technician's voice from the other end of the phone. "Asuka just arrived, and is being inserted into the entry plug now!"

"Get them down here!" snarled Misato, slamming the phone down, anxiously watching as the timer counted down the remaining seconds of power.

"Wire cage, Maya!" snapped Ritsuko.

Maya hesitated. "But…..the entry plug…."

Ritsuko's nostrils flared, as she shoved Maya aside, and began entering the necessary commands herself. "I KNOW the entry plug is still in, but we HAVE to take the chance that we won't seal over it! If we don't slow that thing down, Avery-is-going-to-DIE!"

Liquid sprayed from the walls, coating the Eva's limbs and body, slowing it, but not stopping it. It ripped another piece of armor free, and howled again, a cry of victory. It raised a fist…….and pounded hard into the exposed entry plug.

"God dammit stop you monster!" screamed Misato, as Unit-06 raised it's hand, and pounded the entry plug again." "STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP!"

Misato's cries blended into one, endless scream, as Unit-06 extended it's index and middle fingers, intending to drive them through the metal of the entry plug, crushing all within. It tensed, and lunged, hand driving forward.

"Plug ejecting NOW!" screamed Ritsuko, as she seized a last desperate gamble.

The entry plug shuddered to life, rocketing from it's hollow mere moments before the hand thundered in, shattering all in it's wake. The plug screeched as it was battered against the chamber's walls, the rockets within shoving it into a corner, banging it against each side in turn, until the minimal fuel was consumed, and the plug feel, bouncing off the ground, settling with a hollow thud.

The Eva once more voiced it's frustration, and turned, the momentary delay only seeming to heighten it's desire for the destruction of the entry plug. It moved as if to take a step, to cross the short distance between itself and the fallen plug, but it's movements were sluggish, dulled by the bakelite that covered it's form.

"5 seconds of power left….." whispered Misato. "Get a medic team down there, NOW!"

Unit-06 strained against it's bonds, but lacked the power to break them. As the last bits of power were drained from it's internal battery, it threw it's head back, and howled, a cry of terrible rage.

And then, all was silent. Unit-06 slumped, it's frame no longer given the power to keep it's massive weight upright. Misato was moving even before it had settled.

"Get Rei and Asuka back up and out of their Evas! And where's that DAMN medic team?!" she yelled, descending the stairs to the floor. Hesitantly, she approached the entry plug. "Avery……" she whispered, unsure if he was even conscious, or capable of answering, if he was.

A soft thump answered her, a weak pounding against the inner wall of the entry plug. Misato's face brightened. "He's ALIVE! " she yelled back, to the control room, following that proclamation with another demand for the recovery team to hurry. All the while, the pounding continued, at times growing in strength, at times lessening.

It was a long wait for the medic team, made long still by the relentless thumps from within the plug. Finally, they arrived, Asuka hot on their heels. Two of the men, wearing gloves to protect themselves from the extreme heat, twisted the hatch release, then forced it open.

Within an instant, Avery staggered from the wrecked plug, falling, and lying very still. His plug suit, one of the ones that had been made for Touji, was ripped in several places, the white of his scars clearly visible, and a great contrast from the dark material of the suit. His hair, tied into a ponytail before entering the plug, had come free of it's ties, and covered his form like blood, pooling about him.

"……Avery?" asked Misato.

The child in question took a long, shuddering breath, then weakly pushed himself to his hands and knees, staring down at the ground. He coughed, violent tremors wracking his body, as he wrapped his right arm around his chest.

"Avery……are you……" began Misato, taking a step forward.

Avery looked up at her, and she halted in her tracks. His forehead had been sliced, and now that he was free of the LCL, blood trickled down his face, coating it. His eyes were wild with pain and terror, but when he spoke, it was only with a minor trembling of his voice. "I…….am……..FINE!" he spat, between coughs, doggedly trying to push himself to his feet. And though he managed to support himself without his arms, his legs were simply too weak to hold his weight, and he sagged to his knees, again overtaken by a fit of coughing.

"No, you're NOT!" snapped Misato, her anger stealing away whatever concerns she had for him. "We've got to get you to the medical ward, now! We don't know how badly you're injured, or if your life is in danger from what just happened!"

Avery gritted his teeth, his visage twisting into a snarl, as he finally made it to his feet, standing wobbly. Misato started forward, as it seemed a mere breeze would knock him over, but another look from Avery stopped her. "Let………me try to walk…..I HAVE to do this….." he wheezed, through clenched teeth.

Hesitantly, Misato stood aside, and Avery staggered forward, a single step, and then another, before his strength finally left him. He slumped against the wall, coughing, retching, until all watching thought he would break himself in two, so violent were the spasms shaking his body. Finally, it ended. Avery, his shoulders heaving, spat a long trail of crimson, and curled into a ball, sitting/leaning against the wall, his thin body trembling.

Asuka, seized by a sudden, unexpected, and uncalled for fit of compassion, laid her hand on the trembling boy's shoulder, attempting to offer what comfort she could. His reaction, to say the least, was the last thing she expected.

Violently, he shrugged her hand from his shoulder, his eyes ablaze with a fury unlike anything Asuka, or anyone else, had ever seen. His normally expressionless face had twisted into a mask of bitter hatred. "NEVER……touch me…….Second Child…" he hissed. "NEVER!" His voice rasped, and his eyes fluttered shut, as his body shut down, as he finally came to realize how far he had overstepped his body's limits.

He went limp, and would have split his head open upon the ground, had the medic team not sprang forward, and caught him. Within moments, Avery was secured to the stretcher, and was be wheeled out.

"Misato?" asked a very subdued Asuka. "What just happened?"

"I don't know, Asuka….." said Misato, shaking her head. She glanced at the departing stretcher. "I don't know…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


"He's got a host of bruises and cuts, for starters, but nothing too deep. Even the cut on his forehead was more superficial than anything." Ritsuko tapped the medical charts in her hands with a pen. "The worst injury he has is three bruised ribs, all on his left side. Thankfully, they didn't break, otherwise we could have been dealing with some serious internal injuries."

"So, your verdict is?" commented Misato.

"He'll be sore for a week or two, but there hasn't been any lasting damage. He got incredibly lucky, he wasn't thrown around as much inside the plug, and when he was, the LCL cushioned the blows he took. That mass of hair might have helped, too, but it's unlikely." Ritsuko shrugged. "Though, I'd hate to think of what would have happened if we hadn't ejected the plug when we did."

Misato shuddered, seeing the Eva's fingers plunging down in an attempt to crush the entry plug. "Any ideas why Unit-06 did what it did, Ritsuko?"

Ritsuko shook her head. "No earthly idea. We've seen both Units 01 and 00 go berserk before, but truthfully, we don't have a lot of material to work with." She took a sip from her coffee, laying the medical charts aside. "It's just a theory, but it seems to me that each different Unit reacts differently when control is lost. Unit-00 seems to desire simple, mindless destruction, and Unit-01 seems to be motivated to project Shinji."

"So then…….Unit-06 wants to….." Misato could nearly not speak the words. "It wants to KILL Avery?"

"Maybe," said Ritsuko, her eyes on her computer, her expression thoughtful. "It is possible that this was just a freak occurrence………we're going to have to check and recheck the data from the test to be sure." She glanced up, from her computer, meeting Misato's eyes. "I'll be sure to tell you if we find anything out."

"Thanks Ritsuko…" replied Misato. "And if Avery comes to, lemme know."

"Sure…." said Ritsuko, swiveling herself about to fully face her computer. *Miles to go before I sleep……..so let's get started…*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Avery sat up, gasping for air, his body drenched in sweat. He reached up, brushing the sweat and hair out his eyes. He winced, as every movement, no matter how minor, made a host of pains and aches known to him. Most insistent was the pain in his left side. Gingerly, he ran his fingers across his sides, across his arms and legs, both reassuring himself that he was whole, and checking the extent of the pain that his body was in. When his inspection of himself was done, he settled back into the bed, and wondered where he was.

*A hospital. I must have passed out after the activation test.* He shivered. The room was cool enough to be comfortable, but drenched in sweat fast cooling, and wearing only a thin hospital gown, Avery's skin quickly broke out in goose flesh. He drew the sheet around his body, curling into a ball. *The pain is less than what it was……I suppose I should be used to that realization….* He ran his fingers through his hair, slowly growing accustomed to the cries of protest his body emitted. *But it is lessening now, or I am adapting.* He pulled his hair over his shoulder, and glanced about, looking for a brush. After a moment, he located one, and picked it up, along with his glasses, those acquired almost as an afterthought. He then set about taming the mass of tangles his hair had become.

It was not an easy task, as his left side sent fingers of agony throughout his body whenever he raised his left arm too high, or stretched it too much, but he soon had his hair reasonably combed, and began to braid it, gritting his teeth as he worked his left arm through the exercise. By the time Misato entered, he was nearly done.

"How are you feeling, Avery?" she asked, carefully watching him. It did not escape her how stiffly he moved his left arm, how pale he was, or how his jaw was clenched, the skin of his neck drawn taut.

Avery glanced at her, the look on his face clearly telling her to wait. He quickly finished the long braid, tied it off, and brushed the tail out. Only then did he turn to face her. "I hurt Major Katsuragi. Every movement pains my body."

"That's no surprise, kid. You got pretty banged up inside of there," replied Misato.

Avery laid back on the bed, his right arm folded across his stomach. "What are the extent of my injuries?"

"Ritsuko….Dr. Akagi," she added, seeing the question on his face. "told me that that it's mainly bruises and cuts, though three of the ribs on your left side are bruised. It will take a few weeks for those to heal." She recalled his movements as he braided his hair. "Does it hurt a lot? I can get the doctors to give you some painkillers if it's too bad."

"I will be fine. Pain is something I am used to," he stated, his voice soft. "When may I leave?"

"Tomorrow. The doctors want to keep you overnight for observation, now that you're regained consciousness. They probably want to make sure that there wasn't any mental damage from the accident." She shrugged, a helpless sort of gesture. "You're probably fine, but it's procedure. They made Shinji and Rei stay after their Evas went out of control too, I'm sure." Avery turned on his side, placing his back to Misato, who quickly changed the subject. "You probably don't want to see them, but you do have some visitors…"

"You asked the pilots to come, did you not?" said Avery, his voice cold.

"Why would you say that?" asked Misato, her voice neither confirming or denying Avery's accusation.

"I am not 'friends' with any of them…..they have no reason to care about my well being." he commented, pillowing his head on his arms. "Save that coming here would keep them within your good graces, as you are our commanding officer…."

"…….I asked them to come, Avery, I would never order them to do something they don't want to. I would never do that to any of you, unless the very fate of humanity rested on your actions." She sighed. "But yes…..I did ask them to come here. Asuka and Rei, at least. Shinji actually wanted to come……..and before you ask, I don't know why…….it's just who he is, I suppose. He's never failed to visit Rei when she was in the hospital, either." Throughout all this, Misato watched Avery, watched the lines of his body. He hadn't relaxed one bit, was still as stiff and as tightly wound as ever. She sighed, wondering if she would ever get through to him. "If you don't want to see them, I'll tell them. I know you probably want to be alone," she muttered.

Avery huddled into a ball, tensing his aching body, as a chill passed through him. "Send them in……"

"You're sure?" asked Misato, frankly surprised.

"I……I do not wish to be alone right now….." Avery nodded, altogether a useless gesture, as he was both lying down, and facing away from Misato. "Please…….I do not wish to remember just yet…." His voice was very soft as he spoke, and very afraid.

Misato, for her part, was glad his back was to her. She still recalled Avery's violent reaction to Asuka's attempt to comfort him, and the look of pity and compassion that crossed her face would likely have set Avery off, crawling back into himself. And that was something that Misato did not want, for, in the aftermath of the horrible experience he had gone through, Avery's walls were down. How much, still needed to be seen……and that was something that could be discovered easily.

Or maybe, the kids could help keep those walls down. Misato ducked her head into the hall, calling the pilots in. As they filed in, Avery pushed himself to a sitting position, drawing his knees to his chest. He cast his gaze across them, his eyes carefully neutral. *Major Katsuragi was correct……the Third Child does appear to be the only one who wishes to be here…..* Shinji was attempting a faint smile, but Asuka's expression was guarded, wary. Rei looked, as always, blank to politely bored.

"Avery….how are you feeling?" asked Shinji, the first to speak.

"I am in pain, Third Child……..also, I am cold," he turned to meet Shinji's eyes. "But I am alive…"

"You almost make it sound like you're sorry to be alive…..," muttered Asuka, leaning against the wall.

"I suppose that I do…..," sighed Avery. He rested his head on his knees. "I am……glad to be alive. It is as I told the Third Child, I have no wish to die……even the pain is acceptable as long as I am still alive."

"Maybe," said Asuka, not at all seeming appeased by his answer.

"So, when are they going to let you out?" asked Shinji, when it became apparent that no one else was going to say anything.

"Tomorrow…..I must remain here until then….." He looked at Shinji and Rei. "You two…..have experienced what I have…….what…..what was it like?" Avery trembled, his right hand running across his left arm, feeling the goose flesh there.

"I really don't remember much…….the one time I piloted Unit-00, the feedback wiped my memories clean……….and when Unit-01 goes berzerk……..it's like……I just black out……and the Eva takes over…." Shinji blew out a long breath. This was hardly his favorite topic to discuss. "For whatever reason, I'm spared the memories of when I lose control." He smiled a bitter smile. "I guess it's a kind of blessing…..consciously piloting is bad enough. If I had to watch as my Eva went out of control, hurt people I care about……." Shinji slowly trailed off, his voice rapidly losing whatever warmth he had for the topic. Avery was probably the only one in the room who didn't know why, who hadn't heard Shinji's screams as he watched Unit-01 tear the Thirteenth Angel……Evangelion Unit-03, apart…….and maim his friend, in the process. And all three of them wanted nothing more than to comfort Shinji at that moment, to set an understanding hand on his shoulder, to take him in her arms and just hug him close, or to say something, anything to dispel the guilt he felt. But each of them held back, for whatever reason, and Shinji sighed, momentarily shelving his feelings.

Avery's gaze trailed to the landscape outside the window, as Shinji's words rolled about in his mind. At the moment, he would have given just about anything to be like Shinji, unable to recall what occurred during his Eva's berserker furies. But whatever protected Shinji had not extended it's protection to Avery. He could remember every moment from the time he lost control……….every second that the Eva was trying to kill him. "You are truly fortunate, Third Child….." he said, hardly aware of his words. "I truly wish that I was so fortunate…..having…….to recall that the machine you are meant to pilot……..attempted to kill you is difficult to have to remember…….." He laid his head on his arms, shivering from cold and fear.

It was almost as though he was visibly shrinking before them. Misato had been right, Avery's walls were down, crumbling fast. She had nearly made up her mind to say to hell with the consequences, and go over there, and offer him what comfort she could, be they soothing words, or a comforting touch, when Avery straightened, pushing a few stray strands of hair back from his forehead, once more in control of himself. "Thank you again for coming here," he said, simply.

"Do you want us to leave?" asked Misato, hearing the coldness in his voice, and cursing herself for letting him slip back into himself.

Avery shrugged. "I have no desire to force any of you to remain here who does not wish to…….I would welcome the company of any who desired to stay."

*I'll be damned….* Misato looked at each of them in turn. "It's your call, kids. I've got to be back at NERV once I get done talking to the doctors, but it's a weekend still for you three…."

Asuka smirked, glad for the reprieve, and was out the door in a heartbeat. She had no real desire to be around Avery any longer than necessary. The fact that Shinji and, quite surprisingly, Rei, had pulled up chairs next to Avery's bed did little to lessen her desire to be anywhere other than there. While she was uncomfortable around Avery, she plain couldn't stand Rei. That made her decision to leave easy, or easier. And while Misato, too, was surprised that Rei had chosen to stay, she had pressing business that could not wait. So she said her good-byes, and left, heading for Avery's doctor's office.

Shinji glanced from Avery to Rei, sighing inwardly. *Guess I've got to say something……why me?* "So, Avery….," he groped about for something to say. "…is there anything you wanted to talk about?"

"Not….really," Avery shrugged. "I do not……'talk' much………not to other people, at least….."

"Who do you talk to, then, if not other people?" asked Shinji.

"Myself……I have developed the habit of talking to myself over the years." He glanced at Shinji and Rei. "It is an unusual habit…..at least for myself. I usually prefer quiet when I am alone. But sometimes, hearing myself talk through a problem helps me to think."

"That makes sense," said Shinji. "I usually listen to my SDAT when I need to really think…..music helps me concentrate."

"I do that as well, Third Child……..music is helpful in sorting scattered thoughts….." replied Avery.

Shinji perked up. "Do you play an instrument? It seems like most of us do…..I play the cello, or used to, and Ayanami plays the violin…….I'm pretty sure Asuka plays something, but I've never asked."

"No…..I possess no musical ability…….truthfully, I can barely sing well…….." said Avery. "I appreciate music……but it has little love for me in return."

"I believe I've known that feeling," commented Shinji, thinking back to any of the few times he had wanted to tear his hair out in frustration at the one song that he just couldn't play right, or the one note that would invariably mess him up on a piece that he could otherwise play perfectly.

They chatted for a bit longer, their talk light. Surprisingly, at least to Shinji, Rei even joined in the conversation occasionally, responding once or twice to a comment or question made by Shinji. But still, for the most part, Shinji was forced to do most of the talking. Avery tended towards brief responses for even the most complicated of questions. It was obvious that he was not used to explaining his thoughts to others.

Eventually, the day waned, and visiting hours drew to a close. As Shinji and Rei prepared to leave, Avery turned to them, and pinned Shinji with a stare. "Why did you come today, Third Child?" As Shinji began to speak, Avery cut him off. "I know that Major Katsuragi…..Misato asked the other two to come…….but you wished to visit me even without her orders. Why?" His eyes flickered, a question within their depths. "I do not claim friendship to yourself, or the First Child……….yet both of you remained here, and I do not understand why."

Shinji shrugged. "I've been in the hospital enough to know how lonely it gets……." He sighed. "…..I mean, I know you prefer to be alone……..but……" Shinji sighed again. "I don't really know why I came…..I just…..did…."

"For the same reasons you visited the First Child?" asked Avery.

"Maybe….," mumbled Shinji. Honestly, he had an idea of why he visited Rei in the hospital, for, unlike Avery, she was his friend.

"Do not misunderstand my words," said Avery. "Your presence is appreciated here…….I did not want to be alone today, and it was……interesting….to speak with the two of you."

"Thanks….I guess…." said Shinji.

"No….thank you, both of you," Avery's voice, for all it's distance, was sincere. "I think……..I have much to consider now." He uncrossed his legs, again pulling his knees to his chest, balling himself up. "Goodbye…..for now….." he stated, suddenly seeming very far away.

**CONTINUED**


End file.
